The Long Winding Road Home
by AlphaShard
Summary: This is my interpretation of events that will unfold in the next book and how Harry will defeat Lord Voldemort. The story begins on the Hogwarts Express as Ginny is traveling homeward. Harry's journey home will be a far longer one, until Voldemort is defe
1. Hogwart's Express

'I love you Ginerva Weasley'

Those were the words that she longed to hear from the man she loved. She couldn't help the slight blush at the thought of hearing Harry proclaim his love for her. She had been waiting for those words for a very long time, too long she thought. Sighing she looked away from the train window, the passing blurred scenery not holding her interest in the slightest. The compartment only had two others within, Neville and Luna, this greatly irked Ginny and she couldn't help the annoyed look on her face or the huffy snort. Luna was looking around absently from Ginny to Neville. Neville seemed to think he should say something.

"I'm sorry about you and Harry, do you know where any of them are?" Neville asked tentivly. When he had first arrived into the compartment, it was to the sight of a stormy Ginny banging and shoving her trunk and other possessions about.

Neville at first had thought it had to do with the break up that he would still see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. However Ginny stated that they weren't there, that they had vanished with no word to her or anyone. Luna had shortly joined them after this revelation and Ginny had just fallen into a pensive silence. Ginny had been so excited to be with Harry, she had dreamed of it and when it had happened, her mother was one of the first she told. Now she had to tell her mother he was going after Voldemort and didn't want to get her hurt. Ginny had a sinking feeling that her mother would agree with the logic of keeping her safe.

It still didn't help alleviate her annoyance at them leaving her behind; she thought that sort of treatment was over with. Hadn't she proven herself to him at the Department of Mysteries and on the Quidditch field defeating Cho TWICE? 'Well then I guess I'll just have to do it again until it gets through his thick skull he needs me.' Thought Ginny with ire, she looked to Neville now. Next to Hermione and Harry Neville and Luna were her next best friends. She had always stuck up for the both of them and respected them even when others she like didn't.

"Well I have an idea, I think that they went to Harry's relative's house, The Dursley's. I just wish they had told me first." Ginny said with an annoyed air, she was angry with all three. Her best friend for running away with her brother and her boyfriend, she refused to admit defeat and add the Ex in front, Harry as far as she was concerned was still hers. Then there was Ron always following the others headlong into things, he didn't ever seem to want to inform her or anyone what he was up to. Ron had always pushed her away from them unlike Harry and Hermione. Harry and with a slight pang she had wanted to at least spend this train ride with him, had left instead to avoid her and the rest of her family.

"They probably snuck into Hogsmeade and apparated there… I just don't get why they had to sneak away like that is all. " Ginny said a bit dispirited at the situation, she of course knew what she had to do to fix it. She would find out what his plans were and incorporate herself in them. Ginny wasn't going to take this lying down and she knew Ron would have to return for Bill's Wedding, she would be counting on this. They didn't speak much after that, reflecting on whether or not Hogwarts would even be open next year without Dumbledore.  
When Ginny finally arrived at King's Cross, her mother greeted her, and a few Aurors stationed there. The only reason Ginny had to take the Express home was that her father and mother had taken Bill to St. Mungo's for further observation. Now Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly around Ginny, searching for Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Ginny, where is Ron, Hermione and Harry?" Molly asked worriedly though the look she gave was suspicious already.

"They left before the train arrived, I think they Apparated in Hogsmeade but I don't know where." Ginny said shaking her head, let Ron explain when he finally DID show up. Mrs. Weasley looked stunned, after a second Ginny could tell that her mother was enraged.

"Wait till I get my hands on Ronald, running off like that He could be." Molly's face suddenly turned from anger to misery and she visibly shook. The twin faces of Fred and George appeared then from behind Molly, as if they had just Apparated.

"Ron's not here? That prat." Fred said with an annoyed look. George just shook his head and then looked at Ginny.

"Ron thinks he's Percy sending US a howler about whom we sell our products to." George explained to a derisive snort from Fred.

"Speaking of HIM he's still" Said Fred

"A prat and a" George said before being interrupted by their mother.

"Fred. George that's enough we better be getting along we've stood here long enough as it is." Mrs. Weasley said in a curt tone helping Ginny bring her things to the Taxi Mrs. Weasley.

"Dad's been trying to talk to Percy but no good, Mum keeps at him about it though." George said to Ginny as they rode off in the Taxi. Fred just stared out a window not seeming to want to talk about the subject.

Meanwhile up front Mrs. Weasley was fuming and muttering under her breath about Ron and what she was going to do to him once she got her hands on him.

"Well I don't much care about him coming back either but why doesn't he talk to Dad anymore? It just doesn't make sense, he knows Voldemort's back" Ginny said shaking her head at how stubborn her brother was being. Though stubbornness seemed to be a family trait that they all had. This was an old conversation though and none of them seemed interested in worrying about at the moment. Fred and George however both raised an eyebrow at the mention of Voldemort's name. They just shared a grin though and returned their collective attention to Ginny.

"Well now tell us what's this about you going out with Harry?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin.  
Ginny looked down a bit not wanting to talk about this here but then she looked resolutely forward. "Yes we were going out, until the funeral." Ginny stated flatly.

"Were?" George asked with a frown

"What happened? Did you bat-bogey hex him?" Fred asked looking uncharacteristically concerned.

"No, he said we couldn't be together because he didn't want Voldemort to use me against him." Ginny said now sounding irked about it. 

"Maybe you should have hexed him." Fred said with a grin, he looked to his twin and exchanged an understood look.

"We could hex him for you if you wanted, we come up with nice good ones." George said with a playfully evil grin.

Mrs. Weasley seemed too preoccupied with Ron to notice any of this verbal exchange between her children. For that Ginny was grateful she didn't want to talk about this just yet to her mother. To the twins though she gave a wry grin, she quietly pointed her wand toward her mother and Taxi driver using the spell she had heard Ron talks of. 'Muffliato' to insure that Mrs. Weasley didn't hear what Ginny was about to say.

"No, I don't want to hex him or for you to do it for me. I have a much better idea and I need your help." Ginny said to the twins and they huddled closer whispering plans on how they were going to help Harry defeat Voldemort.


	2. Back to Privet Drive

It was a warm average day on Privet Drive, lawns being mowed and cars being washed. It had been a rather quiet year on Privet Drive, other then the rampant gossip about the state of the government and the strange events in the country. To one Vernon Dursely though none of that mattered, all that mattered was that his home life was quiet without that _boy_ around. Vernon at that moment was spraying down his car with the hosepipe when a loud CRACK shot through the air. Vernon jumped sending water everywhere including on himself, there at the end of the drive stood three teenagers.

Harry with his two best friends Hermione and Ron walked up the drive toward Harry's uncle Vernon. Vernon just stared shakily at Harry thoroughly put off guard. He stammered for a moment before being able to coherently speak. Harry and Ron had made sure their stuff had been sent to the Burrow since they would be there soon enough. Pig and Hedwig had been sent there as well since they wouldn't need them on privet drive. Hermione had told them that she had sent her things along with a letter to her parents explaining that she would be Apperating home later.

"Y-your not supposed to be back until Tomorrow" Vernon said looking between Ron and Hermione, his hose just hanging down his leg now pouring water over his shoes.

"Decided to save you the trip, don't worry though I'm only going to be here a couple days and then I'm gone for good." Harry said scornfully at his Uncle, he would be glad to see the last of this place and he was sure that Vernon would be glad to see the back of him. Vernon just stared at them as they stalked by him.

"And what do you think your doing having… _them_ here, I won't allow it boy." Vernon said his face going red and the vein in his forehead beginning to pulse. Vernon seemed horrified at the very idea and didn't notice Ron whirl around with his wand drawn out, which he pointed at Vernon's throat. Vernon was stone faced looking down at one very angry Ronald Weasley.

"It's really not up to you, Harry may not be of age but me and Hermione are and will demonstrate all that we've learned at Hogwarts." Ron said as Vernon flinched at the very mention of Harry's school. "Yes HOGWARTS" Ron said louder clearly enjoying the look of terror on Vernon's face with a wicked grin reminiscent of the Twins. Harry couldn't help the smile seeing Ron threatening Vernon with the wand.

Hermione looked coldly at Vernon but did give Ron a worried glance, "That's enough Ron come on." she said with a dismissive glance to Vernon and turned away from them as Ron lowered his wand. Vernon just stood there in shock as the three entered the house. Harry gave him a last glance before entering the house and seeing Vernon shutting off the hosepipe. Harry led his two friends up stairs passed a stunned Petunia. As they entered his bedroom Ron snickered behind Harry.

"Did you see the look on that great lump? I don't think it would hurt just to jinx him a good one." Ron said with a vindictive look on his face as he waved his hand with an imaginary wand casting. Hermione just looked at him with a slightly exasperated look but couldn't help grinning at him.

"Yeah but I don't think your dad would like that too much do you?" Harry said with raised eyebrows but smiling all the same. It was going to be a good last visit for once at this place. Ron and Hermione would definitely make sure he wasn't oppressed like he usually was by the Dursley's. He also had a parting gift for Dudley he had been planning on giving him when he finally did leave, something to remember Harry by.

"So we only have to stay a few days then Harry?" Ron asked sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Yeah, so long as I visit once a year and can still call this place home. Until my birthday, that is, and then..." Harry said trailing off and really thinking about the idea of leaving this place for good. Never having to be glared at or having to listen to the grinding of teeth from Vernon or Petunia's cold judgmental stares at him. It was a liberating feeling knowing that he would be truly free of the Dursley's from his life in a matter of days.

"Well we have to plan our next steps I mean when is the wedding being held Ron?" Hermione said looking over to Ron.

"She said they have it planned in about two weeks and she definitely wants you there, Harry." Ron said looking pointedly at Harry to confirm Harry was definitely going there.

"Yeah… " Harry said a bit distantly thinking of the Burrow and those that lived there. His thoughts strayed to Ginny and he remembered a time where they ran along the lakeside, the sun shining in her fiery hair.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking a bit concerned at him.

"What?" Said Harry startled out of his daydream. He wished he could stop thinking of her, each time he did he found it harder to resist the impulse to go back to her.

"Boy you do have it bad mate." Ron said shaking his head in amazement.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry said shortly and looked away from them. "I've got to talk to my Aunt. She's the only one that I can ask where my parent's lived. She has to know." Harry said, leaving them in the room behind him not wanting to talk about Ginny and how much he missed her.

Harry went down the stairs hurriedly and walked into the living room where Dudley sat in one of the chairs glued to the TV with a blank drooling stare. Harry had a nasty impulse to really glue Dudley to the TV but ignored it and entered the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes, Uncle Vernon was not in sight. Harry wondered vaguely where he was.

"Aunt Petunia." Harry began and Aunt Petunia stilled her hands as her back grew even more rigid then it already was.

"So you're back, are you?" Petunia shot at him.

"Yeah, for a few days but then I'll be leaving for good. Just have to ask you a few things first, though." Harry stated simply, crossing his arms as Petunia still had her back to him.

Petunia just stood there slowly removing her rubber dishwashing gloves. Still not facing him, she inclined her head. It was as though she were trying to pretend he wasn't there despite the fact they were having a conversation.

"Well? Out with it! What is it you have to ask?" Petunia snapped, half turning her head toward him.

Frowning at his Aunt, he began. "Well, for starters, I need to know where my mom and dad used to live. Godric's Hollow. I want to go there. Then…" Harry paused, unsure he wanted to ask this. It had bothered him two years ago when it seemed that Dumbledore had been in communication with Petunia and he had never known. He never asked Dumbledore just how much he HAD said to her. Petunia seemed to know more than she let on about the Wizarding world and Harry wanted to know everything now. No longer was he going to stand the secrets Petunia had kept from him. He wanted to know about his mother; about the life she had lead before being brutally murdered.

"I want to know about my mother, I want to know why you allowed me to stay here if you hate me so much." Harry finished, knowing that the feeling was mutual but still this was his Aunt, his mother's sister and he couldn't leave until he had it out with her about the past. His Aunt slowly turned toward him and he saw her eyes, which were not full of malice or fear. There was a sadness there that he had never seen before; she seemed to realize this by the way he looked at her. Petunia took a deep breath a blinked replacing the sad look with stiff indifference.

"Very well." Petunia said in a business like manner to Harry. "I'll tell you where she lived with." Petunia paused a moment seeming to think better then on calling his father names. "With your father. As for why you were even allowed to stay here… " Aunt Petunia stopped and chewed on her tongue. "I'll let the letters speak for themselves." Aunt Petunia said walking by him and up the stairs.

Harry stood there in the kitchen looking where Petunia had just gone. Taking a seat at the kitchen table he again puzzled on Vernon's absence, he could still hear the TV going on in the living room. Dudley was probably still glued to the television; a minute later Aunt Petunia came back into the kitchen carrying a shoebox, which she plopped on the table.

"There you are all the letters I received… from _them_. I kept them because I was asked to give them to you when you are of age. Well I guess you will be in a few weeks so there you go, you'll find your parent's old address in there as well. Now I don't have any more time for this none sense I have dinner to prepare." Petunia said turning away from a puzzled looking Harry.

Harry picked up the shoebox and looked to his Aunt who was now thoroughly ignoring Harry's presence and was now preparing to cook dinner for her son and husband. Harry turned from her seeing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her now and proceeded to climb the stairs. Reaching his room he pushed the door open to see Hermione now sitting on the bed with Ron, their faces _very_ close together. Immediately though Hermione was standing and facing away from Harry though he was sure he caught her blush. Ron gave Harry an awkward grin and glanced to Hermione and back to Harry.

"Harry you should knock, really.." Hermione said in a breathy voice.

"It's my room though." Harry said smiling despite himself.

"Well yes.. Your right… I just meant… Oh it's getting late, I told my parents I would be apperating home…." Hermione said sounding a bit frantic now.

"What? But we just got here." Ron said dismayed.

"Ron I… I can't spend the night… It's not proper." Hermione said trying to give Ron an exasperated look but hid her face because of the severe blush. She covered her face with a hand. "Oh you both are so horrible, I'll be back in the morning," She said as Ron got up from the bed he went to put his arms around her and **CRACK** she was gone and his arms only found air.

"Wait…" Ron said uselessly to the air looking very disappointed.

"It's alright Ron" Harry said to his best mate pulling out his desk chair and sitting on it. "We'll see her tomorrow, we have to do some planning now anyhow." Harry said putting the shoebox on his desk.

Ron who was looking distracted out the window at the slowly setting sun looked to Harry with a start.

"Yeah I know… So what's in the box?" Ron asked sitting back on the bed and nodding to the shoebox.

Harry opened the box and began to pull out letters, which still resided in addressed envelopes. There were four all together, one addressed to his Aunt and Uncle from his mother and father. Another addressed to his Aunt and Uncle but with no return address show. His throat choked as he recognized the familiar handwriting and saw the remaining two letters were also from Dumbledore with his handwriting though they were only addressed to his Aunt.

"Letters to my Aunt and Uncle from my parents and… Dumbledore." Harry said thickly the wound feeling freshly ripped open. It was still too soon after his death to not feel the pain of loss at the mere thought of his name. It had been the same with Sirius, he had lost so many that he cared for and this was exactly why he couldn't risk Ginny. If he lost Ginny the way he lost the rest he felt he would lose his mind. He bowed his head and clenched his eyes fighting the sting of tears in his eyes. He felt Ron's hand grip his shoulder silently standing now next to him.


	3. Letter's

"It's all his fault Ron, Voldemort… no Tom Riddle did all this." Harry spat vehemently. He would do as Dumbledore had and address him by his real name and not give him any power using his title of Lord Voldemort any longer. Ron had stiffened on hearing the name Voldemort but when Harry had said his real name Ron backed away.

"We'll get him Harry don't you worry about that. I could give you some time to read all of this, I can go downstairs and torment that cousin of yours." Ron said, as Harry couldn't help a grin at the thought.

"Yeah I would like that." Harry said composing himself now pushing the pain of loss away and bringing focus to the letters before him.

He picked up the letter that was from his mother and father; it had the return address of Godric's Hollow on it. He would be able to find the house with this now, pulling out the letter he began to read it.

_Dear Sister,_

_I know we haven't been on the best of terms in years but with our parent's passing our mother's dearest wish was for us to be on better terms. I have given birth to a beautiful baby boy, we named him Harry and I know you have your little Dudley. I don't think our parents would want their grandchildren to not even know each other, please Petunia I want to honor our parents dying wish to bury this chasm between us. I know how you have felt about me and my choices in life; this will be the only letter I do not wish to antagonize you with this any more. If I do not hear from you then this will be the last time you hear from me my dear sister Petunia._

_Your sister,_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

Harry replaced the letter in the shoebox his hand shaking; his mother's words had reached to him from beyond the grave. She had kind words to her sister even after years of anger between her and her sister. Could he do that with his own cousin Dudley? He doubted it and was pretty certain once he left this house he wouldn't be speaking to his cousin ever again. He also felt angry that his Aunt had never shown him this letter nor the other ones for that matter. Harry supposed she had just tucked them away somewhere and forgot about them, like how they would do that to him putting him in that cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of his life.

Harry pulled out what he felt was the oldest of Dumbledore's letters and began to read it.

_To Mrs. Petunia Dursley, _

_It is important that you read this letter and understand with fullest certainty that your sister and her family are in immediate danger. They are under threat of what you full well know is Voldemort, even if you try to deny him and the world that you know exists beyond the walls of your home. Believe me when I tell you Petunia that should the worst happen that you will be called upon to take care of their son Harry. Lily has told me of her last letter to you so you know of their son and I understand your hesitance in wanting to communicate again with your family. This danger to your sister will not remain hidden and safely away from your life as a muggle Petunia. For Voldemort does indeed seek to harm all that he sees as unfit and your family will be in as much danger as the rest should he not be stopped. Please consider my words carefully and I await a response with the Owl I have sent this with._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry put the letter down staring at it unsettled, Dumbledore had prepared for this eventuality even before his parent's death. He felt in awe again at the foresight that Dumbledore had possessed and again Harry felt the searing loss of this guidance in his life. He pulled out the next letter that was addressed to his Aunt solely.

_To Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_I have received your response with a heavy heart, you may despise your sister but she does not despise you. Your sister has gone into hiding and powerful magic's have been used to protect their location, even now she and her family is being hunted. Does this not stir your family bond? I feel that it does not which greatly saddens me for I fear the worst may still happen. You must now understand that Lilly and James's child Harry is very important to the fight against Voldemort. Harry may be the only one that can destroy him and you will be needed to help guard him against his enemies until he can do so. I know you want nothing to do with the wizarding world. However I stress to you to remember the bargain we made when you were a child. You may be able to live as a Muggle however your son may still show signs of what you so desperately wish to hide from your husband. I can insure that like you he need never enter the wizarding world. I implore what ever family love you may hold for your sister to please accept Harry for your guardianship, the future of your family and all of ours may very well rest on your shoulders Petunia Dursley._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry drooped that letter into the box and sat there absorbing what Dumbledore had said to his Aunt. Dudley and his Aunt. They couldn't be? Could they? Harry just shook his head it had only been a threat because Petunia did not love him but accepted him to keep any rumor of Dudley being a wizard away from Vernon. She couldn't bare to have a son be like Harry, it would probably have killed her Harry thought bitterly. Harry pulled out the last letter now that was addressed to both his Uncle and Aunt.

_To Mr. And Mrs. Dursley,_

_It is with greatest and deepest regret to have to inform you of Lily and James Potters death at the hands of Lord Voldemort. I have left Harry into your care, entrusting him to his only remaining Family. Please care for him as one of your own and treat him well as he deserves. The Muggle authorities will of course be contacting you as next of kin and I dare say they will have much to discuss with you. The house they lived in is now destroyed so there is little to be found there, however I wish for Harry to know of this when he comes of age, he will need to know where he came from in order to fully know where he is to go. In the mean time I offer my sincerest condolences in the loss of Lilly and James and hope that you will find it in your hearts to accept young Harry into your home for he is in need of it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry replaced the last of the letters within the box and just sat there watching the box as if waiting for something else to happen. So Dumbledore had to threaten Petunia, Harry felt sick with knowing how much his Aunt had hated him and his parents. Standing up from his desk he walked out from his room and down the stairs. In the living room Ron was sitting behind Dudley who was at the moment yelling at the TV. Ron was pointing his wand at the TV and every few seconds changing the channel on Dudley that seemed to torment his cousin to no end and couldn't find the reason the TV was doing this and so yelled at it each time it did so.

Harry smirked at his frustrated Cousin and walked into the living room. Ron glanced up at Harry and gave him a wicked grin and sniggered. Dudley looked behind him and bolted up out of his seat at the sight of Harry and Ron. He backed up from them holding his bottom and bumping into the TV.

"Y-you stay away from m-me.." Dudley stammered at them, as he looked frantically around him for some avenue of escape.

"Oh Dudders were not doing anything to you now why would you think that?" Harry said in a mock comforting voice to Dudley who merely shook his head vigorously. Ron laughed which seemed to frighten Dudley even more.

"You c-can't use m-ma-" Dudley continued to stutter at them both and Ron stood up now.

"He can't yeah but I can." Ron said raising his wand threateningly and Dudley went the color of parchment his piggy eyes fixated on Ron's wand. It was then that Dudley ran from the room crying for his mother that they were using magic on him. Harry and Ron just shared a hearty laugh over the prank. It felt good to get Dudley back for the things he had done to him but Harry still had one last thing to give Dudley before leaving. Harry and Ron went back to Harry's room; he didn't want to discuss the letters where Uncle Vernon could hear them.

"Well there wasn't much in the letters other then the address to Godric's Hollow and the fact. That Dumbledore had to threaten my Aunt to accept me here." Harry told Ron.

"Blimey I can see that the way they've always acted it's no surprise is it?" Ron asked rhetorically.

Harry nodded "Yeah I guess I just expected more somehow but that's all they are really just some muggles who happen to share blood with me. I'm glad to be rid of this place tomorrow night, I don't think I could stand anymore then that." Harry said walking over to his solitary bedroom window, looking out he noticed that Mrs. Figg was outside walking around with her cats. She seemed to be acting a bit oddly though; she kept looking over to Harry's window and ignoring her cats entirely. Before Harry could tell Ron about this he was distracted but the sight of three owls making their way to his window. Hurriedly he opened it up and saw with dread one letter was actually a Howler with Ron and Harry's name on it. Errol had delivered the Howler with a crash into the floor. The remaining two Owls Hedwig and Pig dropped letters on to the bed and perched themselves apprehensively on the back of Harry's desk chair.

Ron looked anxiously at the Howler and picked it up as a faint wisp of smoke trailed from it.

"Better open that Ron, I don't think house could take a Howler exploding." Harry said worrying over what would undoubtedly be Mrs. Weasley screaming at them. He just wasn't sure how extensive her anger was, though the fact that the letter was also addressed to him as well left him greatly worried. Ron opened the letter with a resigned face knowing it was best to get the worst over with quickly.

The Howler bellowed out Mrs. Weasley's voice so loud that Harry was sure the entire neighborhood could hear her. Harry's ears ringed with how loud Mrs. Weasley was shouting at Ron and himself.

'HOW DARE YOU JUST RUN OFF WITH OUT ONE WORD TO ARTHUR OR MYSELF. WE WERE ALL WORRIED SICK UNTIL HERMIONE HAD THE DECENCY TO DROP BY AND TELL US YOU WERE ALRIGHT! YOUR LUCKY YOUR FATHER AND I WERE TO BUSY TO COME AND GET YOU! I AM SO DISGUSTED WITH BOTH OF YOU ACTING SO IRRESPONSIBLY AND I EXPECT LETTERS WRITTEN BACK TO US WITH YOUR OWLS!

The Howler burned into ash and dissipated in the air. Harry could hear pounding of steps coming up the stairs and to his room. Vernon busted into the room slamming the door open, his face was twisted with anger.

"What the devil was that? You knock that noise off or I'll-" Vernon's ranting yelling was cut off as his voice failed him. Ron had pointed his wand at Vernon sharply and all sound had ceased coming from Vernon's mouth. Vernon clasped his throat and backed out of the room horrified. Harry got to the door and slammed it closed locking it with his wand; he didn't care if the Ministry detected his magic or Ron's.

Ron had picked up the reaming to letters and handed one to Harry.

"This one is addressed to me and it's" Ron said to Harry opening his letter and it issued out a rude noise in his face. Ron drew a disgusted face at the letter "Ugh it's from Fred and George" Ron said as a waved the air which now had a smell of rotten eggs.

Harry saw his letter was from Ginny, his heart started to race as he began to read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I hope those muggles are treating you right and that your ok there. I missed you on the train and Mum went berserk when she saw that you and Ron weren't there. She thought for sure that something bad had happened, I knew better though. Listen I was talking it over with Hermione and she agrees with me we think it's a good chance that Voldemort already knows about us Harry. Everyone in school knew about it and that means Draco and Snape knew. Harry we think they probably told Voldemort all sorts of things about Hogwarts and the Order and also how we were going out. _

_I know you have to face Voldmort but you shouldn't go it alone, you need us Harry, all of us. Hermione told me about you going to see your parent's old house and I would like to go with you. It's not about the mission but I want to be with you when you go there. Write back as soon as you can Harry we are all worried about you and Ron. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry re-read the words before putting the letter back into the envelope, he didn't want Ron to see it. He knew she would want to join him and a part of him wanted that, knew what she was capable of. She had made sense about Snape and Draco as well, he felt cold at the thought of Voldemort knowing and If he did know then they were in danger. This made him remember that Mrs. Weasley's clock had them ALL pointing to Mortal Peril. He felt his resolve to keep Ginny away beginning to fracture but there was still the fear that she would be in more danger with him then staying behind at Hogwarts were it would be much safer to be. Still the faint flowery smell wafting up to him from the letter made his heart ache for Ginny all the more.

Ron was viscously ripping up George and Fred's letter growling insults under his breath. "Those two think they can order me around, telling ME what to do. I'm of age and I'm not taking any of that crap anymore." Ron said throwing the scraps on the desk and incinerating them with his wand. Ron turned to Harry having just glanced out the window.

"So Harry what did my sister have to say?" Ron asked sitting back down on the edge of the bed looking at Harry.

"Not much just that your mum is really angry" Harry chuckled a bit at that; the Howler was pretty evident of the anger.

"Well at least I didn't have to hear any of those disgusting kissing noises." Ron said picking up Pig from the chair.

"Uh" Harry said with a slight frown, he hadn't told Ron yet he had broken it off with Ginny. "Well it wasn't like that Ron, I broke up with her." Harry finished a bit lamely.

Ron looked at him quickly "What? You did.. What!" Ron exclaimed thunderstruck at Harry.

"Listen I had to Ron you do remember what happened in our second year don't you? How Tom used Ginny to lure me there and that was just because she was your sister! What if he finds out how… That we were going out? I couldn't… If it was her funeral…" Harry couldn't finish due to horrible images of Ginny lying out on a stone plinth surrounded by her family. The monster inside howled in fury at the very image and couldn't live with the possibility that scene being his fault.

Ron was silent for a few moments and finally spoke. "Yeah maybe that could happen but Harry. That could happen to me or Hermione and were not backing out and I don't think Ginny will either." Ron said in a matter of fact way.

"She seemed to understand to me, she didn't get mad or cry. She knows I have to face him, I can't rest or be happy until he's dead Ron." Harry said firmly.

"No none of us can Harry, you think I feel safe and happy just because I'm not his number one target? Do you think I don't live in fear that some Death Eater is going to kill me to get closer to you? I think about it all the time now Harry and so does Hermione. Were all in this together Harry and you can't shut us out or push us away. I think that Neville and Luna should help as well Harry, they're loyal to you they were the only ones that responded to the DA call." Ron said

"What? No not them I can't risk everyone Ron and yes if I'm the number one target then the further other's are from me.." Harry tried to state the logic of how keeping others away would be keeping them safer.

"That's not going to work Harry, what about the Dementors? The giants? The werewolves? The Inferi? He doesn't need them to ALL go after you, you know. He's got probably a dozen plans having them attacking who knows what and where right as we speak. Harry you know you can't go at this alone, I think the more that are with us the better, I don't like my sister being in danger any more then you but I think she's safer with us. Especially if school doesn't re-open for next year, I'd rather we were all together Harry." Ron finished

Harry was pensive for a few moments absently brushing Hedwig's feathers. What Ginny had said about Snape and Draco added with what Ron said about all the forces at Voldemort's call gave him a horrible image. He imagined the Burrow under attack by Inferi, Werewolves, Giants and Dementors it left him feeling cold and hollow.

"Blimey Harry I better write to mum, you should write to Ginny." Ron said putting down Pig and looking about for a quill.

Harry stood up and pulled open a desk drawer there was an ample supply of cheap pens. "Use one of these, it works just like a quill only you don't need an ink bottle." Harry said to a disbelieving Ron.

"This is weird Harry, this how muggles write?" Ron asked amazed at the simple pen.

"Yeah but it works just as good see?" Harry said demonstrating with another pen and paper. It would have to do since all Harry and Ron's supplies had been sent ahead to the Burrow.

Ron sat at the desk and wrote a letter out to Mrs. Weasley while Harry sat on the floor using a book to write a letter to Ginny. It was hard at first how to start and what to say to her, there was so much he wanted to say and it could never fit it all in one letter.

_To Ginny,_

_I'm sorry about leaving school so abruptly like that but we wanted to get my last visit to the Dursley's over with. You wouldn't like it here anyways, real boring and hostile here. I miss all of you and can't wait to see you when Ron and I get back. Were looking forward to Phlegm and Bill's wedding it should be a sight to see I'm sure. Ron and I are safe here for now and will see you all soon. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry stared at the letter silently wondering if he had said everything he should, worrying that it wasn't enough or too much. He closed the letter as Ron finished his own and they sent Hedwig and Pig back to the burrow with their letters. As the owls flew off into the darkening sky Harry noticed that Mrs. Figg was still outside watching the house.

"Do all Muggles act like that?" Ron asked nodding to Mrs. Figg below as Harry closed his curtain.

"No and that's not a muggle, that's Mrs. Figg she's a Squib. She was set there to watch over me just in case." Harry said walking away from the window, it still seemed odd to Harry to see Mrs. Figg standing out there for so long and not seeming to pay attention to her cats, just the Dursley's house. He pushed the thoughts aside figuring McGonagall or someone had told her to keep a closer eye on him.

"Let's go down stairs and bug my cousin some more." Harry said

"Sure" Ron said and they both left the room. They spent the remaining of that evening sending small bugs to pester Dudley. Uncle Vernon eyed them suspiciously but said nothing, Aunt Petunia just kept to her cleaning routine. After going to bed Harry fell asleep to visions of him and Ginny running along the lakeside and never quite catching her.


	4. Draco's Dilema

He stood in front of the full length dirty mirror gazing at the Dark Mark that had been burned into his skin mere hours ago. Draco could still feel the sting of it's creation into his flesh and remembered his screams that left his throat raw and dry. His hand covered the mark and gripped his arm where the mark lay. For a moment he contemplated clawing it off, ripping at his own flesh to undo the last 24 hours of his life. It had all gone horribly wrong for him, Snape had stolen his Glory and the word just rotted inside him. There was no glory that night when Dumbledore died, when the Death Eaters ransacked Hogwarts.

He could still see the image of Dumbledore shooting up into the air just under the Dark Mark and then so slowly his body fell back and disappeared. Draco's world was not the same since that moment, now he was one of them one of the Death Eaters. He knew his father would be proud at last to have Draco in the ranks of the Death Eaters. His mother had sobbed when he had returned, sobbed that he was alive and now part of the Dark Order.

He hated himself more then anything for not being able to do as Lord Voldemort had ordered. For being so weak that all he could do was just stand there boasting how he had let the Death Eater's in, how he was the one responsible for the destruction that had followed. That night had not been as glorious as he thought it would be, there had only been death. He had bowed his head remembering all the carnage of blood bodies and forced those images away looking back into his reflection. He saw a weakling who couldn't muster the will to do as ordered and yet wanted to all the same.

That was what was eating at him now the being stuck between wanting the kill and not being able to. He had finally become what he had always wanted, why did he suddenly wish he didn't have it? The door to the room opened then letting outside light pour in, a tall greasy haired man stood in the doorway.

"Draco, The Dark Lord beckons for your presence." Snape spoke to him his expression unreadable.

"You play messenger dog real well don't you?" Draco shot at Snape looking at him hatefully. 

Snape's eyes flashed and he stepped fully into the room; Draco tensed sensing the need to prepare for a fight. However all Snape did was cross his arms and look disdainfully down at him. 

"You would do well not to forget Draco that it was I that has kept the full wrath of Voldemort from you. You even have what you've always wanted, to serve the Dark Lord like your father and… your Aunt do." Snape spoke the last word with a vile contempt that Draco could hear quite well.

"Well Aunt Bellatrix has done more for me then you ever have, I've already told you I don't need or want your help." Draco said scathingly, there was a time he used to hero worship this former potions master. Now he couldn't look at the one who had brutally murdered Dumbledore, the one teacher who had never treated him with scorn or disdain. Why did Dumbledore say his mercy was so damned important? Where did it get him in the end? Dead and that's where he was going to be if he didn't stop these weak pathetic feelings, it was time to steel himself the way his Aunt had showed him.

Snape looked into Draco's face and Draco knew that he had been prying into his mind again.

"Like what you see you slimy git?" Draco snarled at Snape and shoved past him and out the door. Snape followed him silently behind him and he balled his fists with anger, he didn't need him and he didn't need anyone to prove himself and that he would do. Storming down the hall that lead to Voldemort's throne room as they all called it though not to his face. Draco worked again and again the Occulmency shields that his Aunt had trained him to make. He conjured a void in his mind feeding all his emotions into it, letting his exterior seem calm and hiding any weak thoughts. He only let fear remain, let the Dark Lord see that he wasn't too confident or cocky. Draco knew better then to be too sure of himself in front of Voldemort, his temper was horrible to witness let alone be the subject of.

The double doors swung open as Draco approached them his mental shields in place as that snake like gaze sought him out. Draco could see there were many others in the room all robed in their Death Eater cloaks and masks on. His mother he could see was off to one side watching her son with fear. Voldemort sat upon his regal but still tattered throne, his eyes bored into Draco's mind. Voldemort's hands were steeple at his lips, a thin wicked smile displayed. 

"Draco… You have done well Draco to the cause of killing Albus Dumbledore, I want you to know this Draco because…." Voldemort paused as he pulled a thin wand from within his robes and pointed it at Draco. "You have FAILED to be the one to do the deed and for that you will be punished! CRUCIO!" Voldemort had stood up at this point towering over the now cowering Draco.

Draco howled with pain, his entire body burned with the searing pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Draco's mind was reeling and his walls collapsing under the pain that was being delivered to him. When the pain stopped Draco just lay their panting and tried to stop himself from whimpering.

"Draco Draco … Draco… What is it that you are hiding from me; I can always tell you know. I can sense your keeping it from me; let me remind you that none of my death eaters can hide anything from me!" Voldemort was standing directly over Draco now, Draco looked up and tried to voice that he was loyal to Voldemort, that he tried to swear his eternal allegiance but the words stuck in his mouth. Voldemort's gaze intensified and Draco could actually feel his mind being ransacked now.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed once more and Draco's body went into convulsions on the floor thrashing his arms and legs. His brain no longer could hold up the walls made by Occulmency.

Draco laid on the floor his breath ripping through his lungs he felt close to tears from all the pain. Somewhere he could hear his mother's sobbing and it sickened him to know she saw him in this state. He had to be stronger then this, he couldn't let them do this to him he couldn't fail his father and mother and give into weakness.

"Ah yes Draco, there is the weakness and there is the lack of conviction that you failed to kill Dumbledore by your own hand. You must overcome this weakness Draco, if you wish to serve in my Dark Order. Now stand Draco, show me that there is strength left in that pitiful shell." Voldemort said to Draco and then laughed as Draco continued to lie there.

Draco turned on his side feeling every inch of him aching to stay still; he had to ignore the pain. He had to show that he was strong that he would not bend or be broken. He looked up from the floor and saw his mother's tear filled eyes watching him; she had silenced now watching his struggle. He saw Snape standing near her, his face was pale and his lips in a thin line but his eyes were unreadable. Draco made his face an iron mask of determination; he unsteadily got to his feet and turned once more to face Lord Voldemort.

"Good Draco, now see if you can still stand this… Crucio" Voldemort said the curse casually but that did not stop the wave of pain entering Draco.

Draco stood barely, his knees bending and his every muscle taunt with searing pain. His teeth bared and jaw clenched he managed to continue to stare at the red snake eyes of Voldemort. An evil smile slid across Voldemort's smooth bloodless face and the pain stopped. The pain's sudden absence was almost enough to send him crashing to his knees but Draco managed to continue standing looking defiantly at Voldemort.

"Yes I can see it now Draco, you foolishly cared for your former headmaster, so much so that you almost allowed your own life and parents come to risk. You must not do that again Draco, weaknesses such as mercy and love have no place here. You should thank Severus that you are being given this chance, if it had not been for the fact that it was after all your cunning plan that got the Death Eaters in Hogwarts…" Voldemort spoke in a maddeningly calm voice and stepped right up to Draco, his red eyes just inches away from him. "You would now be feeding Nagini her supper with your own pathetic flesh." As it stands I will give you a new mission Draco, one that you will fulfill to the letter or you will suffer the consequences." Voldemort whispered in a low voice full of venom. Voldemort lifted Draco's sleeve to reveal the Dark mark and pressed one pale long finger to the Mark.

Draco felt a wave of nausea as image after image flooded his mind, these images were what the Dark Lord's wishes for him to accomplish. It filled him with sickening dread and yet a hope for survival, even a grim one. Voldemort wanted only Draco to know what these orders were to send him the message this way. Draco's head was bowed as he fought down the nausea.

"Now what say you Draco?" Voldemort asked eyeing him with his red eyes mere slits now. Draco lifted his head enough to gaze at the Dark Lord from under his platinum blonde hair. One corner of his mouth curving into a wicked smile.

"Well... Potter's got a girlfriend…" Draco said still holding his smile. 

Voldemort let out a chilling laugh.

"So the boy who lived, has found love has he?" Voldemort spoke in ominous tones. 

"It seems so master." Draco told Voldemort what he wanted to hear.

"So then you are willing to carry out the mission?" Voldemort questioned Draco smoothly.

"Without hesitation master." Draco said with a deep bow his eyes never leaving Voldemort's.

Voldemort laughed again and signaled for Draco's Dismissal. Draco left the audience chamber his cloak whirling around him. He did not spare a glance at his mother or for Snape; he did wonder why his Aunt was not present though as he left the room.

Once he regained the seclusion of his room and closed the door behind him and leaned against it for a moment. He had to let the terror of the meeting run it's course; Voldemort inspired fear even in his most loyal servants what would he give to one such as he? Draco thought to himself as he walked over to his mirror. He again looked at his reflection and could see the fear in his own eyes. He had given Voldemort the information he had wanted, a weakness in Harry Potter, that of whom Harry loved and cared for. Draco had known for a long time now his relation to the Weasley's. 

In exchange for information on them he had been able to keep away the most dangerous feelings and memories. Those of revulsion of having to serve such a despot, Voldemort cared nothing for glory but only for the killing. To one such as Draco who was used to luxury it was appalling to have to crawl in this filthy hovel of a muggle house. He hated working for Voldemort who held his family's life over his head but then he hated all those smug mudbloods and blood traitors.

What he hated the most was watching himself be so weak he slammed his fist into the mirror. He caused a web of fractures to spread across the mirror centered from where he had hit it. Bits of the mirror even dug into his flesh cutting him and causing blood to leak from his knuckles, he didn't care. The pain would serve as a reminder and distraction from his weaker base feelings of… mercy.

"Stop being weak, if you don't he'll kill you… he'll kill them all he doesn't care…." Draco growled at himself. 'Not the way Dumbledore did...' the thought floated in his mind.

"Shut up!" Draco growled at himself grinding his fist into the broken surface of the mirror. It was then that his mother entered the room and gasped at the sight of him. Draco flinched away from the mirror and hide his fist behind his robe.

"Draco what have you done?" Narcissa exclaimed going over to him giving the mirror a startled glance.

"Nothing Mother just going over my new mission, I won't fail you or father this time I promise." Draco said as his mother tried to see his arm but he backed away from her.

"Draco I see the blood you can not hide this from your mother, please let me see it my son." Narcissa said sternly but with an air of warmth seldom seen by anyone.

Draco hesitated not wanting her to fuss over him but decided better on it since she would not leave him be anyways. He drew out his hand and showed her the cuts he had made. Narcissa took his hand and began to wave her wand over his cut up and bloodied hand.

"You have to be careful Draco, the Dark Lord is dangerous and I won't lose you Draco." Narcissa said tersely and looked at Draco with a scared look etched on her normally cold face. 

"I know mother, I have already told you I won't fail you. I've already proven my worth twice now letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and now given him information on those close to Harry Potter. I promise no matter what that I won't let him kill you or Father." Draco said stoically though he watched his mother sadly. "I will make Potter pay for what he's done to us Mother."

"I know my good Draco, that's why I am so proud of you "Narcissa said with a smile finishing up cleaning and healing Draco's wounds.


	5. Escape from Privet Drive

Harry floated in a world of darkness littered with fuzzy faces that loomed over him. They swam in and out of his vision whispering dire warnings about what lay ahead of him. A larger clearer face then loomed in his vision, that of Bellatrix. She was laughing at him with that cold cackle and exclaimed "We know what hurts you Potter, we know who you love, you cannot hide it from us." Her face faded as Harry sat up in bed his brow sweating and his scar aching. He rubbed his forehead as the ache subsided and faded away entirely.

The vision had been so eerie especially the way it had played on one of his most dreaded fears. He knew, now that Sirius and Dumbledore were gone, that Voldemort would find then find out about Ginny. Chills went through him at the mere thought of the likes of Bellatrix knowing how much he cared for Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. Another thought occurred to him and unsettled him greatly. His scar, it hadn't hurt for a year now. Suddenly tonight it had acted up again; why had it done so? Could Voldemort have invaded his dreams and discovered Harry's worst nightmares?

Harry stood up from the bed and went to the window while Ron snored away on the camp bed that Uncle Vernon had stored away. Harry looked out at the predawn sky, he could still make a few remaining stars in the sky and wondered if Ginny was watching those same stars. He closed his eyes and leaned his face against the cool glass of the window. He really couldn't stop thinking about her and how much he missed her now that he wasn't near her. He knew in his heart that where Ginny was, was where his home was. He had to protect that home that he knew he would one day come to, once Voldemort was gone.

He opened his eyes and saw he had fogged the window slightly with his breath; it was as opaque as the fog outside. Harry knew what that fog meant and shuddered; were the Dementors near? Were they coming for him as he stood there at his window pining away for Ginny? If his scar's hurting meant anything, it meant he was leaving himself open for Voldemort to read his fears and desires and to know that he cared for Ginny. Though, if Ron was right, Voldemort likely already knew. Harry could feel a huge knot of worry in his stomach now and couldn't get back to sleep.

He was about to close the curtain when he saw Mrs. Figg's lights were still on. A quick glance at his table clock showed it to be four in the morning. Harry was wondering if anything was awry with Mrs. Figg's behavior, standing outside late at night and then leaving her lights on. He couldn't see why anything would be wrong, he was just being paranoid he thought.

Closing the curtain he sat back down on the bed and waited for the sunrise, too full of worry to get back to sleep. He sat there going over scenarios in his mind of what the Dark Lord was likely planning. Horrendous visions of the Burrow being attacked by giants, werewolves, Inferi, Dementors, and who knew what other foul creatures Voldemort had at his command. He could see in his mind's eye the beautiful wedding for Bill and Fleur being destroyed by Lord Voldemort's forces. He punched his leg angrily 'Stop thinking of that, your're just broadcasting yourself for Voldemort, if he's spying into your mind again.'

He couldn't be, could he? Hadn't Snape said that distance and eye contact mattered? Just thinking that name made him boil with anger, the thirst to bring to justice those that had escaped it for so long. Harry was grinding his teeth just remembering that scene on top of the tower now. How cold he had felt soon after, knowing that Dumbledore was gone. He doubted that Voldemort could spy on him when Harry was awake but what about when he slept? Hadn't Voldemort influenced him with the dreams of the Department of Mysteries and Sirius being in danger?

What would happen if he started getting dreams of the Weasleys in danger? What if Ginny was put in the same situation as she was in the Chamber of Secrets? His fists balled up with inner frustration Harry resigned himself that he should have mastered Occulmency and wondered if it was too late to learn how to do it properly, who would teach him that now? 'I'll have to teach myself now, I'm on my own' Harry thought and knew that wasn't entirely true. He did have Ron and Hermione, not to mention the rest of the Weasleys, prominent among them being Ginny. Then there were his friends Luna and Neville, and Lupin and Tonks.

Yes, he did have those he could count on still, but could he bear to risk them in that way? He knew that all of them would say 'Yes' if he asked them. He just wasn't sure he was ready for that kind of responsibility and yet he felt that was what Dumbledore had been readying him for. Hadn't he told him to entrust Ron and Hermione with the knowledge of the Horcruxes? Who else could he tell? For he knew that once he told anyone else they were as tied to his mission as Ron and Hermione. There would be no leaving behind anyone who knew about the Horcruxes.

Harry remembered Slughorn hiding away from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Harry at the time didn't truly realize why he had been in hiding, having no idea why Voldemort would want Slughorn so badly. Now he knew; Slughorn had known about the Horcruxes, having told Tom Riddle all about them. Slughorn knew too much and that's why the mere knowledge of the Horcruxes was dangerous. Telling anyone about them was like a death sentence from Voldemort. Harry couldn't accept that kind of responsibility for someone's life like that, not for Ginny anyway.

He started as the first rays of dawn slipped into the room from behind the curtains. He still didn't feel tired, more anxious then anything else, he felt restless just sitting here when he should be working towards the location of the remaining Horcruxes. It was then that he looked at the time. It was nearly seven in the morning now. He remembered the prank he was going to play on Dudley and grinned. Yes it was time to make breakfast, the last breakfast he would make for the Dursleys and it was going to be a very special one; with the help of a few ingredients from Fred and George.

It was all he could do to pass the time. He had to wait. It was too soon to leave just yet. He prepared a simple meal. Cooking wasn't his expertise but then it wasn't really hard to make some eggs and bacon. He made a plate for each of the Dursleys, the largest being for Dudley. His appetite wouldn't be able to resist the largest portion of food, Harry thought wickedly as he added in the final secret ingredient. The table was set by the time Vernon and Petunia had come into the kitchen. They both eyed him suspiciously.

"I thought I would make you all a sort of farewell breakfast, since after today I won't be here anymore." Harry said to his uncle and aunt.

Uncle Vernon made a grunt and sat down in one of the chairs, leaving the plate with the larger portion for Dudley. Aunt Petunia, with a narrow-eyed gaze at Harry, seemed to be debating on what to make of the situation. Dudley appeared next into the room and made a beeline for the food. Harry watched as Dudley went for the biggest plate and began eating without saying a word to anyone. Harry just shook his head hiding a grin and left the kitchen, he was chuckling to himself as he entered his room and saw Ron waking up now.

"'Morn, Mate." Ron said as he yawned loudly and stretched.

"Hey, Ron. Come on downstairs. You won't want to miss the show." Harry said mischievously. It felt good to finally get some revenge on Dudley himself.

Ron just grinned as he got out of bed, still wearing yesterday's clothes, and joined Harry in going down stairs to rejoin the Dursleys. Dudley had just finished wolfing his food down as they entered the room. Dudley looked up at his mother with an expectant look on his face and spoke in a high-pitched voice.

"I would like more-" Dudley stopped in mid sentence as he released with horror that his voice had so abruptly changed. His startled look jumped to Harry and Ron who were stifling laughs at Dudley. Uncle Vernon shot the boys a nasty look and Aunt Petunia immediately went to her son and gave Harry a horrified reproachful look.

"Think it's funny, don't you? Constantly bewitching my son, are you? I told you once, Boy, and I've told you a dozen times, I do not put up with that sort of nonsense!" Uncle Vernon said furiously as his face went purple with rage. He was standing up from the table now and began stomping his way over to Harry and Ron.

"I wouldn't." Ron said raising his wand at the approaching Uncle Vernon who stopped stone still.

Uncle Vernon looked nervously at the wand and backed away from Ron. Harry smirked at his Uncle and turned away from them as Dudley continued to blubber in that high squeaky voice. He had to remember to tell the Twins their Mice Rice worked perfectly. It was then that there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Harry said quickly to the Dursleys; thinking that it was probably Hermione.

Harry and Ron went to the door while Ron watched the kitchen over his shoulder to see if Vernon was watching. Harry opened the door and Hermione smiled at the both of them.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Hermione said, seeming worried as she entered the house at Harry's invitation.

"Yeah, Harry wanted to prank Dudley." Ron said as sounds of Dudley's squeaky voice could be heard from the kitchen. Hermione looked incredulously at the both of them.

"Well I just hope that doesn't draw the Ministry's attention. That's the last thing Harry needs." Hermione said scathingly at Ron.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't my idea, he did it all on his own!" Ron said, exasperated.

Harry shook his head in amazement chuckling a little at the pair of them. Usually this show would make him irritated but he had realized recently the reason they fought like this and he knew that somehow they had to get over it.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron shot at him.

Harry shook his head and raised his hands defensively and opened his mouth to say something but was drowned out by the bellowing of Uncle Vernon. He had entered the hallway now and looked to be barreling down on them. Hermione squeaked at his furious look and stood behind Ron.

"You had better put Dudley right, boy, or I'll fix you! I won't have you doing this to him!" Uncle Vernon shouted now, his face going brick red. He glared at Ron and Hermione, both of whom glared back at him with equal anger.

" I don't want your freaky friends here, anymore! I've had enough of your kind coming in here, wrecking my home each time, and terrorizing my family to boot. Well, no more, boy. It's time you get out, after you fix Dudley -- but I want your little freakish friends out, I won't have it! Do you hear me?" Vernon was now standing in front of Harry glaring at him, Harry was incensed with his Uncle; he couldn't stand being bossed around by him and he wasn't going to take that anymore.

"I don't think so, we're going up stairs and you can't stop us. I will be leaving here… but when I'm ready and not at your command." Harry growled through his clenched jaw resisting the urge to jinx his Uncle. Harry looked to Ron and nodded toward the stairs, they started up when Vernon reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Oh no you don't you little tart-" Vernon began but was cut off by Ron turning on him with his wand out.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron yelled and a jet of red light smashed into Vernon knocked him back into the wall and he slumped to the floor unconscious. Ron was seething standing there glaring down at the unconscious Vernon. Hermione looked stunned but then worriedly she looked to Ron.

"Ron you shouldn't have.. He wouldn't.." Hermione began in a reproachful tone.

"He deserved it; no one gets away with insulting you Hermione," Ron said simply turning. Away from the unconscious Vernon, Hermione blushed slightly and started to follow Ron upstairs when Aunt Petunia came into the hall. She screamed at the sight of her unconscious husband, running to his side she looked up horrified at Harry.

"What have you done? Why are you doing this to us?" Aunt Petunia said tearfully.

"Isn't it obvious? We've never been on best of terms, have we?" Harry said scornfully as he followed his friends up the stairs, ignoring his aunt's cries. Before he got too far though he turned to look at his aunt and uncle, no matter how angry he couldn't leave them like this.

"_Ennervate_" Harry whispered and pointed his wand at his uncle, not caring at this point if the ministry knew. Ron had just used a spell himself and they would probably blame him for that as well. His Uncle was waking up now and Harry continued up the stairs to his bedroom.

Harry walked to his door seeing Ron and Hermione standing outside of it waiting for him. They entered and sat down all of them silent for a moment; none of them seemed certain where to start.

Ron looked over to Hermione and was the first to speak sounding a bit apprehensive.

"So you went by the Burrow? How was my mum?" Ron had asked Hermione. Harry watched silently knowing that the response was not going to be to Ron's liking.

"Well.." Hermione started looking tense. "She was angry but I think she understands I mean really you're just as safe here as there, I think. I didn't stay too long though -- just long enough to talk to your mum and Ginny." Hermione told Ron and then looked to Harry.

"Ginny… What did you two talk about?" Harry asked.

"Well, now let me finish before you get angry but" Hermione paused glancing toward Ron as if for support. Ron seemed to unconsciously sit closer to Hermione as she turned back to Harry.

"I told her about the mission, Harry, not all the details -- but really, Harry, I had to. She's my best friend and is like a sister to me." Hermione said defensively as Harry gave a look of growing anger. "Really Harry, you can't expect us ALL to bottle things up," Hermione said quickly unfaltering under his angry gaze.

"What do you mean bottle things up? Hermione she can't know about the Horcruxes, her life is already in enough danger as it is!" Harry said looking between both Ron and Hermione. "So how much DID you tell her?"

"Just that we were going on a mission that would be exploiting a weakness of Voldemorts" Hermione said as Ron flinched at her side and looked reproachful at the mention of that name. "I didn't tell her about the Horcruxes but I told there were things that we had to find to help us destroy Voldemort. Harry I think and so does Ron that she deserves to know, she helped us in the Department of Mysteries -- remember, Harry?" Hermione said to him insistently.

Harry had been clenching his fist and pressing it hard into his leg in anger. His thoughts were in turmoil over Ginny and what was the right thing to do.

'How could she do this? She's putting Ginny in danger…

'She's already in danger'

'Who's fault is that?'

'Mine'

'No Voldemort's, he's the one that wants to kill everybody.'

"Listen Harry I reckon Hermione is right, we need help to track all these Horcruxes down, I mean do you even have any idea where they might be?" Ron spoke up pulling Harry out of his train of thought.

"I've got a few ideas; there's the Orphanage where he grew up, there might even be something at his father's home, at the Riddle house." Harry said to them as he pondered where the Horcruxes would be located. He thought that there was a good chance that Nagini was at the Riddle house, that it would be just as likely that Voldemort himself was there. He however had no idea where the Locket would be and even more troubling was the identity of the mysterious R.A.B.

"We also have to consider that we don't know where Voldemort has his headquarters. It could be at that Riddle House for all we know. " Hermione piped up, Ron at her side nodding silently in agreement.

Harry couldn't argue with that since Voldemort had used the place back in his fourth year but would he still be there? He wasn't so certain of that, the place did warrant investigation he thought.

"Harry, don't tell me you expect just to walk up to these places. If Voldemort has placed one of his Horcruxes there, then there will be traps. Just look at what happened at the Cave with you and D-dumbledore." Hermione's voice had wavered over the name, the pain of his death was still fresh in all their minds Harry thought looking at his two best mates.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Harry said. He was pensive for a moment and then taking a deep breath he spoke again. "Alright say I agree to letting others come like Neville and Luna. They did help at the Department of Mysteries and at the attack on Hogwarts. However, I don't want Ginny there, I don't think I could handle it if I saw her hurt I wouldn't be able to continue the fight without helping her. Nothing can compromise this mission and if I wavered for one minute, if I let myself be distracted I will fail and that can't happen." Harry finished shaking his head slowly. He felt himself shaking slightly with images of Ginny under attack; he remembered the scene at Hogwarts. He had stopped his chase after Snape, he had helped her even if she didn't need it and that couldn't happen again.

First Ron and then Hermione nodded to Harry's demand they knew when Harry had made up his mind.

The door to the bedroom slammed open has Vernon stood in it's frame, his face scarlet with rage.

"Well boy you've done it now with your little freaks, I'll call the police if you don't get out right this instant!. I'll have the lot of you taken out of here and I don't care what you do or say I've had enough of you in this house!" Vernon bellowed with a manic glint in his eye, clearly thinking he had triumphed over Harry.

Harry stood up and faced Vernon now staring him square in the eye, this man had put him through so much hell through his life. Yet Harry couldn't bring himself to care now, not when there were more important things to attend to.

"Your're mental you know that? I don't need this anymore." Harry said pushing past Vernon's considerable bulk. Vernon gave all three a dirty look as they left the room.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the front door. He had to get out of this house. Would his uncle really call the police? Harry thought he just might and he would rather not be present just in case he did just that. Harry didn't think he could stand being here another hour let alone until his birthday. Ron and Hermione had called after him as they rushed to follow him outside.

Harry let Ron and Hermione catch up with him and he walked with them feeling the warm afternoon sun on his face. It was good to be away from that stifling house and he led his friends toward the play park. On the way he noticed Mrs. Figg again just watching him as they passed, it was an eerie blank look. Harry didn't know why it bothered him but there was something wrong with her he was certain.

Harry gave her a short wave and Mrs. Figg stiffly returned it, she then turned and scuttled back into the house.

"That's who's supposed to be watching you? No wonder you had to fight the Dementors off yourself. " Ron spoke at Harry's side.

"Yeah I guess." Harry said as they continued to walk along the road not really wanting to think about the strange behavior of his batty old neighbor. Arriving at the small playground they each took a seat one of the benches that had been repaired since he was last here.

Hermione summoned up sandwiches she had prepared for them; she said Mrs. Weasley had reminded her to do this for them since she was sure the Dursley's wouldn't.

"Thanks Hermione, oh I'm starved" Ron said taking a bite into a sandwich and looking pleased it wasn't corned beef. Hermione smiled at Ron as they tucked into the food.

After sitting in silence as they ate, Ron looked around the quiet park the wind rustling their hair.

"Not much happens around here does it Harry?" Ron said looking about curiously.

Hermione had a frown etched on her face as she too glanced around the quiet park.

"It is a bit odd isn't it? It's a little too quiet" Hermione said looking apprehensive now.

Now that they had mentioned it Harry too felt there was too much stillness about them. The sun was hanging low in the sky now and Harry felt it had been long enough away from the Dursley house. He wanted to give them a special good bye before leaving; he couldn't stand that house for another day.

"Come on let's go back" Harry said to the other two standing up now.

They walked back in silence, as a thin mist seemed to be forming on the ground now. He recalled something about mist begging a sign that the Dementors were breeding. An unsettling thought of Dementors being near made Harry quicken his steps. He knew that they could all handle a Dementor but there was no telling how many there might be, if there were any at all. It was just better not to risk a confrontation with them if they could avoid it.

It was as they passed Mrs. Figg's house that a shrill voice rang out, that of Dudley's heightened voice.

"Oi! You! I'm going to make you change my voice back!" Dudley had shrieked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned as one toward the voice and saw Dudley with his gang beside him. Dudley looked enraged yet there was definitely an air of fear on his face. Harry could almost laugh at this pitiful sight. Dudley's friends were all egging Dudley on to attack Harry.

"So you gathered your little gang to take me on Dudley? Do you really think that's going to work?" Harry taunted his cousin, Ron and Hermione going tense at his side.

"I don't n-need their h-help" Dudley said stepping forward from his gang and pointing a shaking finger at Harry. Behind Dudley his friends were stifling snickers and trying to look intimidating. "Shut it!" Dudley squealed at his gang.

"What's wrong Dudders? Losing control? Not such a big man anymore are you now?" Harry quipped at his cousin, defiantly noticing a look of desperate fear on Dudley's face.

"I w-won't let you g-get away with th-this." Dudley said to Harry raising his fists at him.

"I don't see how you're going to stop me, Dudley." Harry said recklessly knowing that performing magic in front of Dudley's gang would be pushing the limit. He found himself not caring though he had Ron and Hermione with him. Ron snickered at his side and seemed to agree. Hermione on the other hand didn't.

"Harry I think we better go back, something's not right," Hermione whispered at him.

Harry had to agree as he noticed a definite increase in the mist flowing around their feet. The air was growing colder and now the sun seemed to be hidden behind the houses around them, the sky was a fading orange color.

"Yeah let's go, I'm not bothering with him anymore." Harry said indicating Dudley and turning away. Dudley's gang broke out in laughs as they began to walk away from them.

"Come back here! I'm not through with you." Dudley screamed out, he could hear Dudley beginning to follow them. "Shut up, I told you I would knock him a good one, you just watch me!" Dudley was screaming at his gang now.

Harry's breath came out in a fog as he felt the temperature of the air grow to a deathly low level. The sky seemed to fade into blackness; he knew it before he heard the scream.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to see one of Dudley's gang on the ground shaking. Dudley himself was backing away quickly from the scene. It was, as Harry had feared, a Dementor was coming at them; it had already neared Dudley's gang.

"Wh-what happened t-to Piers?" One of Dudley's gang said shaking himself and looking about, unable to see the approaching Dementor.

"Get out of here!" Harry yelled at them all, hoping they would run while they still could. He could already feel cold gripping his chest as he pulled out his wand.

"L-lets g-get out of here!" One of the gang exclaimed before they ran off in different directions; Piers still lay on the ground. Dudley was on the ground crawling away whimpering and sobbing.

Ron and Hermione had their wands out now as well and Harry could feel the cold and despair trying to take hold of him. The Dementor was lowering itself over Piers.

"Expec-" Harry's spell was cut off as his vision went dark and he saw Ginny laying near death on the chamber floor. Harry couldn't focus on anything hearing her near death image in his head, he tried to push the image out. A Dementor had come up to the side of them and Ron and Hermione turned to it pointing their wands at it.

"Expecto Patronum" Ron and Hermione shouted and a silvery otter and terrier shot out of their wands and attacked the Dementor. Harry was able to look up now as the terrible scream faded, he pointed his wand at the Dementor over Piers.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled thinking of Ginny safe at the Burrow. A silvery stag shot out and ran the remaining Dementor off.

Almost immediately Piers stirred and started to crawl away himself.

"Get back… st-stay away f-from me.." Piers stuttered and looking extremely shaken got to his feet and stumbled away.

"Oh let's get out of here before any more show up, Harry," Hermione said through chattering teeth. The air was still deathly cold, however Harry didn't think any more Dementors were near -- at least not yet.

Without a word Harry rushed after the fleeing Dudley with Ron and Hermione. They had just gotten within sight of the Dursley's house when they saw a shadowy figure seem to detach itself from the shadows around it. Dudley who was on the front lawn, was looking up at the figure in fear. As Harry, Ron and Hermione ran closer he saw that it was Bellatrix Lestrange standing towering over the quivering Dudley.

"Why hello, Potter" Bellatrix said in that drawling voice. Dudley, still on the ground began to scuttle backwards, letting out more sobs.

Bellatrix let out a laugh as Harry, Hermione, and Ron pointed their wands at Bellatrix. Bellatrix had her wand pointed at Dudley now and a wicked look spreading across her face. She flicked her wand and Dudley floated into the air hanging limply in front of Bellatrix. Harry wasn't willing to risk hitting his cousin to get at Bellatrix.

"Do you think you are faster then me Potter? Should I torture the little piggy before I start on your little friends? I hope you enjoyed meeting the Dementors again tonight, in fact here comes one now." Bellatrix said in a delighted voice as a swoop of dread overcame Harry.

He could see Ginny again lying cold and pale on the chamber's floor; Tom Riddle was standing over her and the words 'Her Skeleton will lay in the Chamber forever' floated in his mind. He was struggling with the memory pushing it away and forced himself to remember the day he first kissed her. The coldness and despair evaporated as the warmth of the memory flooded him.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry heard Ron yell at his side as the world came back into focus for him. He could see Ron's Patronus attacking the Dementor.

"Careful Potter you might not be so lucky next time! Now you will come with me Potter; the Dark Lord will reward me for bringing his greatest enemy to him!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "If you do not I shall be forced to hurt your little piggy cousin now won't I?" Bellatrix laughed maliciously.

"Come with you? Azkaban really must have addled your brains if you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that!" Harry yelled back at her and he was raising his wand at her preparing to do something when the front door banged open.

"Leave my son alone!" Aunt Petunia had come running out and looked pale and scared half to death. Uncle Vernon was a few steps behind, but was still at the sight of a full-grown witch. Aunt Petunia was shaking badly but she came at Bellatrix with her hands up as if to rip Bellatrix away. Bellatrix turned to the oncoming Petunia she turned her wand at his Aunt, Dudley fell to the ground.

"Stupid Muggle woman" Bellatrix intoned and before Harry could cast a spell at the now open Bellatrix, Petunia had screamed at the sight her motionless son. White-hot light shot out of Petunia's hands and hit Bellatrix across the face knocking her back and away from Dudley. Petunia threw herself across Dudley's body and she tried to move him and begged him to get up.

Harry was too stunned for speech as was Ron, Hermione, and Uncle Vernon who was goggling at Petunia. Bellatrix had seemed to vanish into the shadows when three loud cracks drew Harry's attention away from his relatives. Lupin and Mr.Weasley had both apparated in the middle of the street both with wands out. They spotted Harry and the rest and still looking around for any danger lurking nearby.

"Harry where is she? Where did Bellatrix go?" Lupin asked as he hurried over to the three of them. Arthur having given his son a quick once over, went to the Dursleys.

"I don't know she just disappeared over there" Harry said pointing to the shadows between the houses.

"Alright, you three stay with Arthur; Moody is with Mrs. Figg now. She was under the Imperius Curse by Bellatrix, I have to make sure she isn't still around." Lupin said looking into Harry's face as if to make sure Harry was all right. Lupin gave Harry a reassuring nod and went into the darkness.

They moved back onto the front lawn of the house where Petunia was still clinging to her son sobbing. Uncle Vernon was just standing there staring at his wife as if he had never seen her before in his life. Mr. Weasley was unsuccessfully trying to get their attention.

"It's no good, you three help me with Mrs. Dursley and Dudley we need to get back inside immediately before anything else shows up." Mr. Weasley said looking a bit pale but steady. Harry, Ron and Hermione began to help Aunt Petunia up when Vernon came out of his reverie.

"N-no! I.. I won't… S-she's…" Uncle Vernon was pointing and accusing finger at Aunt Petunia now who was staring at her husband with a horrified look on her face. She reached out a shaking hand to her husband, her eyes full of tears.

"Ss-stay away from m-me… You lied to me, you LIED" Uncle Vernon's face was growing red as he stared at his wife with rage. Petunia was wilting now under his furious gaze. Harry was still stunned at this revelation and not sure he believed what he had seen. How could this even be?

"No I d-didn't Vernon, you must believe me you must.. I didn't.. I didn't want to be like… like her, my sister. I told him… when I got my letter I told them NO.. I asked him and begged him… He said he would block it, would keep it from ever surfacing. That I would be a M-muggle and it would stay that way unless he…." Aunt Petunia's voice trailed off as she looked away from Vernon to Harry. Who had she been talking about? Someone had taken her magic away when she was young so she could be a Muggle? Who would do that? And the answer came to him, all those letters it made sense now. Dumbledore had blocked her magical abilities so Aunt Petunia could live as a Muggle and never enter the Wizarding World. Harry couldn't comprehend ever wanting to give that up.

In those tear filled eyes Harry could tell she knew what had become of the one that had blocked her magic. With Dumbledore's death many things had come undone and this appeared to be one of them. Mr. Weasley was trying in vain to make them go inside, Ron and Hermione were looking around checking to see if anyone or anything was near.

"So.. so you've always been a witch? Does that mean.. Is Dudley?" Vernon couldn't seem to summon the rest of the words to ask the question he desperately wanted an answer to.

"NO!" Aunt Petunia wailed looking at him now with anguish. "No he isn't, I know he isn't, it was just me Vernon please understand I never wanted to be a filthy-"

"Watch it!" Ron and Harry shot at her hotly. Aunt Petunia shot them an angry look.

"Listen please let's get inside it really isn't safe out here.." Mr. Weasley said pleadingly trying to get Dudley up.

"No! I won't have HER in my house, I won't have ANY of you in my house anymore!" Uncle Vernon spat shooting a very nasty look at all of them.

"Mr. Dursley really listen to reason it's dangerous out here please let us go inside." Mr. Weasley said desperately, he began to point his wand at Dudley.

"No don't you DARE touch my son!" Uncle Vernon bellowed grabbing for Dudley and lifting him up halfway, Dudley still seemed to be in a catatonic state. Uncle Vernon was pulling Dudley toward the front door swearing a storm at them. As Vernon pulled Dudley into the doorway he stopped them from following him inside.

"I don't want any of you here… I can't even look at you anymore." Uncle Vernon said venomously at Aunt Petunia who was sobbing now. Uncle Vernon pulled off his wedding ring, Petunia watching with growing horror. He threw the ring at her with a scornful noise and just before slamming the door he bellowed.

"This is no longer YOUR home." Uncle Vernon had slammed the door in their faces and they could see through the glass Uncle Vernon pulling Dudley away from the window.

Aunt Petunia had fallen to her knees holding the ring in her hand, her whole body trembling. Harry was not sure how to feel about this, he pitied her in some small way. Yet it was her denial of who she was that had brought all this down on her. Mr. Weasley looked angrily at the door for a moment but turned to them.

"I don't really think there is any point to staying here any longer. I want you boys and Hermione to take Mrs. Dursley back to the Burrow now. Don't worry about the ministry, they are uh… busy at the moment." Mr. Weasley said distractedly looking tense now. Had something happened?

"Why what's wrong dad?" Ron asked confused.

"Not now Ron please I have to get you all to safety, just take Mrs. Dursley with you now. The Burrow is still safe so that's where you need to go, now no more arguing. Remus isn't back yet and I need to go find him." Mr. Weasley said over Aunt Petunia's continued sobs.

Harry felt horrible now seeing his Aunt this way, he wasn't a vindictive person, but he had certainly been angry at the way he was raised by them. To see her like this though in such a state of misery; then Mr. Weasley's mention of the ministry trouble. Harry was worried now and was starting to agree with Mr. Weasley, it would be safer away from here. The Burrow had more protections then this place. If the Dementors and Bellatrix knew he lived here, they would just keep coming back.

How did she know though?

Mr. Weasley helped Aunt Petunia to her feet who was still crying, Hermione and Ron both took her hand.

"Come on Harry take my hand, we don't want to lose you." Ron said giving him a weak grin.

Harry took Hermione's and Ron's hands so they formed a circle and he could feel his vision warping and twisting as that compressing feeling enclosed around him. The last sight of Privet Drive vanished and was replaced by the empty field and towering house of The Burrow. Uncle Vernon had been right; Privet Drive was no longer his home; looking at the Burrow, a wave of relief swept through him. He was finally home, for however long it would be, he knew his real home was now in sight.


	6. Back to the Burrow

Ginny was sitting restlessly, absently playing with Arnold, in the living room of the Burrow waiting for Ron, Hermione and Harry to return. Her mother was in the kitchen busying herself with making dinner for when everyone arrived. Ginny looked to the Grandfather clock; all of the hands were still pointing to Mortal Peril'. She hated how it was doing that all the time now; she didn't feel in danger at home. Ginny, however, knew that everyone was supposed to feel safe at home; the clock seemed to disagree. Clearly there were unseen dangers lurking in the nighttime shadows around the Burrow; what they were she didn't know. What she thought they might be she didn't want to think: images of Dementors swooping through the air, of Death Eaters skulking through the shadows and werewolves with bloody bared teeth stalking through the mist toward the Burrow.

Ginny felt she was going to have nightmares doing this to herself but she couldn't help it now. She looked again at the Grandfather Clock; there were new additions to it now. Mrs. Weasley had added Fleur to it; Ginny figured it was a show of acceptance even before the wedding. Mrs. Weasley had also -- to Ginny's amazement -- put Harry and Hermione up on the clock face as well. Ginny had asked her mother why she had added those two.

"Well he's coming to live here now isn't he? He doesn't need to live with those Dursleys anymore. He can be with his real family." Mrs. Weasley had spoken first with a curt tone, which had gone soft with her last words. "The same pretty much goes for Hermione; she's been coming here so often ­ spending so much time with Ron and you. She's like part of the family as well." Mrs. Weasley ended with a smile that said she thought there was another reason for Hermione and Harry's faces to be up there with the rest of the family. Ginny didn't press the issue; she, like her mother, liked to know where Harry and Hermione were as well.

Ginny was getting impatient though waiting for their arrival and a little worried. Not only were they late, but her father and the Twins were as well. She was just glad Fleur was busying herself upstairs. Bill and Charlie were outside going over the Burrow's protective enchantments, they did so every night now. After arriving home Ginny and the Twins had started their plan, the Twins having sent Ron a letter, had gone to their store until Ron was back. She, however, had talked to Hermione yesterday about the mission Harry was going to do. Hermione hadn't told her everything, but enough to know that they were following a lead that would help Harry defeat Voldemort.

She was now recalling the conversation she had earlier with Bill and Charlie.

_Ginny had told Bill soon after arriving home, initiating the plan that she had developed with the Twins. Charlie had been there as well,; he had listen quietly the whole time. Bill, on the other hand, had a few choice words about her former boyfriend, Harry. _

_'What does he think he's playing at, pushing you away? As if that would make you any safer,' Bill had said snorting at the very idea. _

_'Well, isn't she safer?' Charlie interjected to their older brother. Ginny had frowned at him slightly. _

_'Well, I'm not pushing Fleur away, am I? Her mother wanted us to come to France, to get away from this war.' _

_Ginny gave a derisive sound and Charlie shook his head. _

_"I didn't have to say anything, Fleur jumped in and told her mother in no uncertain terms that she was not going to abandon her husband's family.' Bill said looking pointedly at Ginny, she could tell that Bill intended that comment more for her then Charlie. _

_'What? I didn't say...' _

_'You didn't have to Ginny; these walls have ears. Plus I've seen the looks you and Hermione gave Fleur -- and it's not Phlegm, so don't let me catch you saying that to her, understand?' Bill said sternly but the hurt was evident in his eyes. _

_'Bill, I'm sorry; I just didn't want her to hurt you,' Ginny defended herself. She had been trying to make amends in a small way but it wasn't easy. Even though she knew Fleur really loved her brother and wasn't going to leave him at the earliest possibility and despite her preoccupation with how things looked and seeming to think her way was better. Fleur still had this attitude of superiority and even if it was unintentional, still seemed to belittle Ginny's home and way of living. Fleur had even taken it upon herself to view her as her little sister, Fleur having stated that to Ginny as well. It was driving her nuts. _

_'Hold on: we're getting side tracked here; this isn't supposed to be about your fiancée.' Charlie said, holding up hands between his oldest and youngest siblings. _

_'Wife, Charlie just a few more days and it's official,' Bill said bluntly, staring down his younger brother. _

_'Criminy, I hope I never get like you two. One little kiss and everyone goes all wonky on me,' Charlie said despairingly, shaking his head. _

_'Yeah, Mum's been wondering about you, actually, Charlie' Bill said with raised eyebrows. _

_Ginny giggled a little at this; it was nice to see her brothers like this. With so much worry over Voldemort's return, it was good to have some laughter back with her brothers. _

_'Weren't we talking about Harry?' Charlie said, guardedly; he never talked about his personal relationships -- if he had any. He never told any of them about them; Ginny always wondered herself about that. Though he seemed happy enough with his Dragon research, so it never really bothered her that he hadn't found someone. That would be up to Charlie and no one else, mo matter how much her mother meddled with them about it._

_'Well, as I was saying, I don't care about the danger; we can protect each other. I couldn't be without her; she really is a part of my life now,' Bill said with a bit of a dreamy smile now. _

_'Yeah but You-know-Who isn't coming after you now, is he?' Charlie quipped. It surprised Ginny how Charlie could deal directly with Dragons but couldn't bring himself to say Voldemort's name. It seemed the same way with Bill as well, all those curses he had broken and tombs he had raided for Gringotts and saying Voldemort's name still made him shiver. _

_'That doesn't make the danger any less, Charlie; Dementors and werewolves don't care about targets,' Bill said and unconsciously scratched himself behind the ear. _

_Ginny was again reminded of why those scars were on Bill's face. It still worried her what might happen with the next full moon. Her brother didn't deserve this; no one did. _

_'Well then maybe you should tell that to Harry, Ginny' Charlie said looking from Bill to her, taking her out of her reverie._

_'Yeah, I think I will; I don't want to push him too much though. I know he cares by doing this; I just need to show him that it's unnecessary.,' Ginny said, wondering if that would really make any difference to Harry. _

_'I can fix'em for you Ginny, I got a few good jinxes that ought to make him think twice about leaving you' Bill said with a grin. _

_'No, don't. Please, I've already told Fred and George and I'm telling you that I don't want anyone to hex, jinx, or curse him. It has to be me that convinces him, not my brothers,' Ginny stated with a placatory hand to Bill. _

_'Wow, when did that happen?" Charlie asked, looking at Ginny in frank disbelief. _

_'When did what happen?' Ginny asked with a frown. _

_'When did you go from being that little girl I remember who always needed her big brothers to this young lady that seems to want to take on You-know-who all by herself?' Charlie said shaking his head, now with a look of admiration for his youngest sibling. _

_'Well you've been gone awhile bro,' Bill said punching his shoulder. 'You've missed our little Ginny growing up to be quite a young lady... who is still going to get her brothers' protection whether she likes it or not." Bill said looking to Ginny seriously, Charlie nodding his agreement to this statement as well. Then a moment later cracked a grin and they both started to laugh. Ginny just shook her head with a wry grin. _

_'Just promise me that you won't tell Mum or Dad ok? And that you won't do or say anything to Harry,' Ginny demanded of them in a light tone._

_'All right Ginny, if that is what you want,' Bill said shaking his head. _

_'Are you sure about this Bill? She isn't of age yet,' Charlie said, looking worriedly at Ginny. _

_'Yeah, I think my little sister is going to be just fine, so what DO you want us to do Ginny?' Bill asked. _

_'Well I need more training and who better then my two older, wiser and far more experienced brothers,' Ginny said in a sweet tone and slight vapid smile. _

_They both broke out laughing. _

_'Oh, I think Harry's in trouble now,' Bill said chuckling. _

_'Yeah, Ginny's learning the fine ways of womanly manipulation and I can't believe I'm going to agree to help,' Charlie said shaking his head. _

_'Same here Ginny, I do think it's a good idea that you know how to defend yourself. I remember Mum telling us how you had been going to that DA thing at Hogwarts._

Ginny really felt torn now wondering between how much she should find out and not wanting to be a hindrance to Harry. What if I make him weak or too distracted? I won't do that, but I need to help somehow' Ginny thought to herself heaving another long sigh. She looked again at the Grandfather clock and her breath caught in her throat. The hands representing Ron, Hermione and Harry had all moved to "Traveling".

"Mum! They're coming!" Ginny said excitedly getting to her feet and pocketing Arnold, she went to the door.

"Ginny? Wait!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed giving a frantic look between the clock and the front door. "Arthur isn't with them," Mrs. Weasley said in a strained voice. Mrs. Weasley had moved to the door just as Ginny opened it.

"There they are; I can see them. Mum, let go.," Ginny said annoyed as Mrs. Weasley had an iron grip on her daughter.

"You can't go running out there like that! You don't know what's out there; wait for Bill and Charlie to-" Mrs. Weasley said as a shout from outside could be heard. Ginny was still pulling against her mother's grip. Ginny could see them approaching now with Bill and Charlie moving to meet them. Ginny saw someone else though besides Harry, Ron and Hermione coming with Bill and Charlie, a older lady that she had never seen before. Ginny could hear their voices now.

"Hold on Charlie, we need to make sure this is Ron now; it wouldn't do if they were Death Eaters in disguise now," Bill called out amusedly.

"It is me!" Ron retorted.

"Yeah that's what a Death Eater would say all right. Tell us, Ron, what the Twins turned your Teddy Bear into when you were six?" Charlie inquired almost in a mock severe tone.

"I was three and it was a spider," Ron said; Ginny could just hear the blush in his voice and cracked a smile.

"We better make sure about the rest, Charlie" Bill continued.

"Oh really," Hermione said, exasperated

"Harry how did you find out about the Dragons in your first task?" Charlie asked.

Harry seemed hesitant as Ron was about the teddy bear question. "It was Hagrid who showed me," Harry answered.

"Who else did he show?" Charlie pressed.

"Madam Maxine."

"Good, good... now for you, Hermione" Charlie said. "In your first year, what did you and Harry bring to the Astronomy Tower for Hagrid?"

"What is it with Hagrid and Dragons?" Bill asked to no one in particular.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback" Hermione responded as if in class.

"Hmmm it must be them Bill, but I don't know this one" Charlie said looking to Mrs. Dursley.

"Who's that with them? One of the Aurors?" Ginny asked her Mum, her attempts to get out of her mother's grip lessening for a moment.

"Oh my, It's Her, why have they brought her here I wonder," Mrs. Weasley said with a very dark frown. Ginny didn't know who she was but it didn't matter seeing all of them safe sent a wave of relief through her.

"Who is she, Mum?" Ginny asked again, noting that her mother's grip was slacking.

"Harry's Aunt Petunia, well -- certainly unexpected," Mrs. Weasley said, suddenly crossing her arms as Bill and Charlie escorted the four newcomers back to the house.

"Oh boys, just bring them in; that's Harry's Aunt!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed to them. Bill and Charlie looked at each other and shrugged.

Bill had looked back to the Burrow and saw Ginny; with a wide grin he shook his head.

"Might as well let her come and see her friends, Mum, I don't think they are Death Eaters, even if this one looks like one," Bill said, indicating Mrs. Dursley.

Ginny took this moment to rush outside and ignored her mother's call for her to return. Now that they were all closer she could see clearly that they all looked worried. Ron was looking a bit pale; Hermione and Harry were pulling Mrs. Dursley along. The older woman wore a blank and dead look, not taking in anything she was seeing. Harry looked the most worried and confused, when he looked to Ginny though a smile broke across his face.

It was a small smile that he seemed to hide now,; she didn't care though as she returned it. She, however, resisted the urge to hug him in front of everyone. There was also the eerie way that Mrs. Dursley was acting. So Ginny just walked beside Harry the few remaining yards to the Burrow. He looked sincerely happy to see her and have her near him.

"Are you sure she hasn't been hit with something? She looks catatonic" Bill was saying as they approached the house now.

"No, she didn't get hit; you won't believe me but she hit Bellatrix Lestrange with a spell.," Harry said shaking his own head in disbelief.

"She attacked your house? What else happened?" Ginny asked with alarm she had remembered the mad face of Bellatrix Lestrange and what she had done at the Department of Mysteries.

Mrs. Weasley had joined them at that point to help usher in the still-oblivious Petunia. Mrs. Weasley looked concernedly at all her sons, Harry and Hermione.

"Where is your father? And Remus? They were supposed to be with you." Mrs. Weasley said in a tremulous voice and looked worriedly to the Grandfather clock; all hands now pointed to Mortal Peril'.

"One thing at a time Mum; let Harry and the rest tell us what happened," Bill said, turning to the three of them. "From the beginning," Bill added and Ginny could see Bill was looking worried as well atnot seeing their father present.

Ron looked to Harry and he nodded; Ginny was standing at Harry's side with a hand on his shoulder. Harry seemed bolstered by this gesture.

"Well we were coming back to the house after a walk and my cousin ambushed us with his gang. They didn't get a chance to do anything because then Dementors were attacking us. So we took care of the Dementors and ran back to Privet Drive; that's when Bellatrix showed up," Harry said in careful tones. The worried look Hermione gave to Harry suggested there was more to this but that it wasnot necessary to the story.

"She started using magic on my cousin, right out in front of the house and then-" Harry said looking toward his Aunt to emphasize his next words. "My Aunt used magic to save Dudley. My Uncle got angry and kicked us out. That's when Mr. Weasley and Lupin showed up. Lupin had gone after Bellatrix and Mr. Weasley told us to come here with my Aunt. He then went to look for Lupin and Bellatrix," Harry finished.

"Mum, dad said something had happened though, before we left to come back here. What's happened since we were gone?" Ron interjected before anyone else could say anything.

"Oh that," Mrs. Weasley seemed agitated now. "It's the School Governors; they are at the Ministry now discussing what should happen with the school. And there's been another disappearance; Fudge is missing now," Mrs. Weasley said with a look to Mrs. Dursley.

"Let's get your Aunt upstairs Harry; I think she looks like she could do with a lie down." Mrs. Weasley stated abruptly.

"N-no.. I don't want to stay here." Mrs. Dursley came to life then, looking away from Mrs. Weasley toward Harry. She seemed determined to look at nothing else around her. "Take me back to my home, Harry please I don't want to be here." She pleaded with him now; Ginny thought she saw her tremble a bit. Harry looked taken aback from this reaction.

"I'm sorry, but I can't; you heard Uncle Vernon: Privet Drive is no longer our home'" Harry said, flatly.

"Well I can't stay here; I just can't!" Mrs. Dursley said frantically now looking around her; she seemed to be really taking in the Burrow for what it was now. "This place, it's.." Mrs. Dursley couldn't bring herself to finish the words looking at all them watching her. Though her disgust and dislike of the place was clearly etched on her sharp face. "I belong with Vernon and with my son, my poor Dudley," Mrs. Dursley said, her voice trembling and her eyes watering.

Ginny was feeling torn at this point on how to feel about this; Harry's Aunt really seemed to care about her family. Then again, Harry was supposed to be her family and look how she had treated him. Ginny decided to just silently glower at the woman who had helped to bring years of torment to Harry.

"Listen, it's too dangerous to go now; just stay here for the night at least," Mrs. Weasley said complacently to Mrs. Dursley. "Perhaps in the morning your husband will be willing to take you back," she said hopefully.

"I won't stay here in this place; I will walk if I have to. I won't stay here one minute longer in this freak house," Mrs. Dursley said in scathing tones, glaring at Harry now. Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of saying something when Harry jumped in.

"You know Dumbledore was right, you've never been my Family. The Weasleys have, so don't you talk about MY family like that!" Harry yelled at Mrs. Dursley, pointing at her angrily. Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of tears at his words; Mrs. Dursley looked stunned and a sneer carved its way across her face.

Harry was just staring ather, breathing heavily; Ginny and the rest watched him closely now. Did he mean what he had just said?' Ginny thought to herself. In her mind Harry had always seemed a part of the family somehow; the words rang true for her. Ginny stepped closer to Harry and slipped her hand into his. Harry looked startled over to her and the anger slipped away from off his face.

"Like I care! You've always been a burden, always been a little good for nothing-" Mrs. Dursley ranted

"Just shut up! I can't let you leave here either; it's for your own protection as well as the Weasleys' protection. I won't let you risk letting the whole wizarding world know where I am. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I think my Aunt needs to stay here," Harry said looking away from his Aunt to Mrs. Weasley, who looked like she was about to hug Harry.

"That's no problem, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. "Come this way, Mrs. Dursley" Mrs. Weasley said, but Mrs. Dursley did not move from the spot.

"I think we'll need a little help with my Aunt, Bill" Harry said to the oldest Weasley boy; Bill nodded.

"Come, Charlie; we can all show her how nice our freak' house is. We can even introduce her to the Ghoul," Bill added to see Mrs. Dursley blanch.

"Yeah, the Ghoul has been real lonely lately with Ron gone," Charlie sniggered at Mrs. Dursley's side. Mrs. Weasley didn't even give her usual reproachful looks of admonition at this kind of behavior.

"Now you can see what it feels like to be made to stay somewhere you don't like," Harry said scathingly to his Aunt.

"Damn you, for taking me from MY home!" Mrs. Dursley spat at Harry.

Ginny led him away from his Aunt; her mother was now escorting Mrs. Dursley up the stairs assisted by Charlie and Bill. Ron and Hermione followed them both into the living room. Ron shot a glowering look at Mrs. Dursley before saying.

"How can she talk about us like that when she's a witch too," Ron said.

"I know; she's not very nice, is she?" Hermione said to Ron.

They sat down on the couch near the fireplace; it was unlit and her father had said it was disconnected from the Floo Network. She didn't want to think about her father chasing after the deranged Bellatrix; she knew he had to be fine. Harry had let go of her hand looking a bit awkward now.

"Ginny..."

"I know Harry, that was strange about your Aunt being able to use magic like that," Ginny said forestalling any talk about keeping distances.

"I know I've never heard of a muggle being able to do that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well she did say that Dumbledore had put a block on it, though I've never heard of any one doing that," Hermione added in.

"No? In all those books you've read? Then it must be rare. I mean who would want to do that?" Ron mused.

"My Aunt for one," Harry replied. "You never heard her that first night when I found out I was a wizard. She.. She called my mum a freak."

Ron just shook his head in disbelief. "Barking mad, that woman is," he said.

"What will happen now with your Aunt?" Ginny asked

"I don't know; with my what my Uncle said, I don't think she'll be able to go back. She'll never like it here," Harry said, bowing his head; he was running a hand through his hair and looking strained.

Ginny looked over to Hermione and nodded toward Harry. Hermione returned the nod and turned to Ron.

"Ron, can we talk upstairs?" Hermione asked him as she stood up.

"Wha-? But I thought we-" Ron was saying as Hermione pulled him to his feet.

Harry looked up as they walked away; Ron seemed to get the hint and was going with Hermione. Harry then turned to Ginny and she gave him a small smile.

"Alone at last." Ginny looked at Harry wanting to just hold him and chase his worries away.

"This could be dangerous," Harry said

"We're all already in danger, Harry, remember?" Ginny said pointing to the clock.

"Yeah, I know, but last night, my scar hurt, and it hadn't done that all last year. What if he found out by invading my dreams again," Harry said tersely.

"I was afraid of Draco or Snape telling him; it's scary to imagine your mind and body being violated like that," Ginny said, thinking of her first year and what Riddle had done to her. It had been horrible remembering it the very next year when that Dementor had entered the train compartment. She had revisited visions she thought had been locked away, visions of her hands covered in blood.

"I won't lose you like I've lost everyone else; I can't take another loss, I just can't," Harry said hollowly. Ginny reached out to him placing her hand on her shoulder.

"You wont lose, Harry, I have faith in you; I always have," Ginny said smiling a little.

Harry gave her a half smile there and nodded. "Thanks."

"Harry, Hermione told me about the Occulmency lessons; perhaps you can try them again, to shield yourself," Ginny suggested

"Maybe, but who would train with me?" Harry asked her

"Well there's Hermione for one, plus I could help with that as well, Harry."

"I don't know, but I don't want this to get worse then it already is. He can't know about us, but I'm afraid he may really already know," Harry said worriedly.

Ginny really felt for Harry here; he always took on the weight of the world without anyone ever asking. It was one of the things she greatly admired about him. She moved closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Whether or not Voldemort knows, I know you do need me Harry," Ginny said warmly to him.

"I can't risk you Ginny; I just can't," Harry said standing up abruptly. "I better go check on my Aunt and make sure she isn't starting any trouble."

"Harry wait-" Ginny jumped up and grabbed his arm. He stopped with a pained look at Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had just come down the stairs when Ginny and Harry both looked to her.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ginny let go Harry's arm and he pulled himself away; she didn't want to start anything in front of her mother.

Harry looked apologetically to Ginny and without a word turned to the stairs and rushed past Mrs. Weasley. Ginny let out a long sigh and looked to her mother. Fine, Potter but we're not through talking' Ginny thought vehemently to herself.

"Nothing we were just talking," she said to her mother to cover any awkwardness. She had told Bill, Charlie and the Twins about her and Harry's supposed break up but couldn't bring herself yet to tell her mother. Everyone knew but her parents and Percy (but she wasn't talking to him anyway). She had told all of them that she wanted to be the one to tell them and that was the hardest thing to do. Her mother and father had been so happy that she was going out with Harry; how could she crush that for them now?

"I've put Harry's Aunt in yours and Hermione's room; I'm sorry but there's just so many people here," Mrs. Weasley said apologetically. She then looked to the Grandfather clock.

"He's still not home yet," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly

Ginny looked at the clock as well as Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen to busy herself. That's what her mum always seemed to do when she was worried, to busy herself to take her mind of things. All hands were still pointing to Mortal Peril' and Ginny wondered when the Twins and her Father would return, she hoped it would be soon.


	7. Family

She had lost them, the fools from the Order and her target: Harry Potter. She was in a towering rage at having her quarry escape her -- and for a second time, at that! How could a mere child be so accursedly lucky? Bellatrix ground her teeth just thinking about this and watched the house that Harry had called home, #4 Privet drive: it had been as Lucius had informed her. Having Fudge as a contact seemed to have had its advantages after all if it gave the location of Harry Potter to one Lucius Malfoy ... and in turn, to her.

She knew that Harry was gone, having watched from the shadows as they had Apparated away from the home. Now all she could see were a couple of lights on in the home; she knew only Harry's uncle and cousin remained in the home. That half-breed werewolf and the Muggle-lover were nowhere to be seen. Bellatrix smiled wickedly to herself as she moved through the shadows of the houses to Harry's home. She may not be able to get to Harry now, but she knew she could settle for a little Muggle-torture in the mean time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur leaned against the outside wall of Mrs. Figg's house, having finally spotted and re-grouped with Remus. They had first insured that Moody had indeed left to St. Mungo's with Mrs. Figg and that Bellatrix was not within the home. They knew Bellatrix was still in the area, Arthur having borrowed a few magic-detectors from the ministry. It may not be able to tell you who was casting the magic but it could detect what spells were being cast in the area. Arthur's non-wand hand was resting on the very detector that had told him that the children had Apparated away, and which was now silent and still.

"Well, this house is secure, Arthur, but we should make sure the Dursley's place is clear as well before leaving," Remus said, nodding toward number 4.

Arthur nodded in agreement and they began their walk toward the house. Cautiously looking about to make sure they were not taken unaware. The house was within sight when Arthur's detector started going off; magic was being performed. They feared that they knew whom it was who was doing the magic. They both wordlessly broke into a run to the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bellatrix laughed at the dangling adult Muggle she had hanging in the air. She knew this was Harry's uncle and the little fat boy she had now cowering a corner to be Harry's cousin. Vernon's face was going red with blood rushing to his face and patches of pale fear.

"Now, now there is no need for such language out of your fat little mouth you pathetic Muggle," Bellatrix said in a dangerously silken manner. She lazily drew her wand across Vernon's face.

"P-please we've done nothing to you, leave me and my son alone!" Vernon's voice shook between rage and fear. "Muggles were such bizarre creatures," Bellatrix thought to herself.

"There is much I can do to you, Muggle, if you do not tell me what I want to know," Bellatrix said, eyeing Vernon now with a malicious smile. She spun around and pointed her wand at Dudley.

"Cruicio!" She screamed with laughter and Dudley was on the floor screaming in pain.

"Stop! Please STOP! That's my son!" Vernon bellowed his arms swinging uselessly trying to reach out to his son.

"Tell me where the boy is then, tell me where Potter has gone!" Bellatrix's voice cracked as she looked up at Vernon demandingly.

"I don't know! With his freakish friends for all I care! I've nothing to do with them or the rest of YOUR kind!" Vernon spat stupidly.

This part Bellatrix knew or rather figured was what had happened; however, she didn't know precisely where they went. They could be at the Weasley's home or elsewhere if they had been smart enough to hide now that the Dark Lord had risen again. She needed to know more and wanted to see if the fat little Muggles had heard anything. It was beginning to look as if they really had no idea. However she was having too much fun watching them scream to stop just yet.

"Filthy Muggle! Don't you talk to me like that!" Bellatrix moved her wand from Dudley to Vernon now. Dudley was now whimpering and gasping on the floor unable to move from where he lay now. Bellatrix moved back from Vernon as she began to wave her wand. She heard running feet toward the house and with her wand pointed for Vernon to fall toward the door. The trick had worked as Lupin and Arthur entered the door, Vernon fell at their feet nearly knocking them over.

Bellatrix ran for the back door when Lupin raised his wand and shouted out.

"Incarcerous!"

Ropes struck out and began to wrap around her arms and legs causing her to stumble. Bellatrix swung her wand at the ropes muttering "Diffindo!" and the ropes were cut.

Vernon was struggling to get away and pushed at Lupin who knocked into Arthur who sent off a stunner that went wide of its target. Bellatrix laughed and pointed her wand at Lupin.

"Sectumsempra!" Bellatrix cackled; the spell hit Vernon as he was still in front of Lupin, who was trying to get him out of the way. Vernon bellowed in pain and fell back with blood covering his chest.

"Stupefy!" Arthur yelled pointing his wand at Bellatrix and moving away from the flailing Vernon. Lupin was now holding Vernon and looking up at Bellatrix.

"Protego!" Bellatrix intoned as the stunner flew at her, the shield charm knocked it back at Arthur who just barely dived out of its way.

Dudley was watching his bleeding father with terrified tears rolling down his cheeks.

Bellatrix began to turn, sending a stunner at Lupin who sent up his own shield charm. Bellatrix was again running for the back door; Arthur on his feet now and just a few steps behind her.

"Don't let her get away!" Lupin called out.

"Colloportus!" Arthur shot his spell at the back glass door as Bellatrix tried to open it. She screamed, turning to face Arthur, pointing her wand at him.

"Stupefy!" she screamed at him and the spell hit him full force, too close to dodge or block it. Arthur fell stiffly to the floor from the spell. With a victorious cry Bellatrix turned her wand at the glass door and shattered it with a stunner.

Bellatrix rushed through the now-open doorway when a fist came out from darkness to connect with her face. She was knocked back and fell back into the house on to her back. Kingsley stepped in over her, pointing his wand down at her.

"Petrificus Totalus" Kingsley said and grimly smiled at Bellatrix's arms and legs snapped rigidly together, her face a frozen sneer. He moved immediately over to Arthur and used Ennervate' to undo the stunner spell. Kingsley helped Arthur to his feet.

"Moody sent me to check on you both; thought you might need some back up," Kingsley said gruffly. Arthur nodded his thanks and they moved back into the living room where Lupin was able to slow the flow of blood from Vernon's wound.

"We got her Remus; we better get them to St. Mungo's quickly," Arthur said indicating both the wounded Vernon and the still shaking and sobbing Dudley. They both looked like they were going into shock. Remus gave the kitchen a dark look, seeing Bellatrix lying there helplessly.

"Remus and I can take them to St. Mungo's, Arthur; you can take Bellatrix to the ministry," Kingsley stated.

"Right; you better hurry then, it looks serious," Arthur spoke, still feeling a bit winded from the short battle. He turned away as Lupin and Kingsley floated Vernon into the air and out of the house. Dudley was led out by Kingsley's firm hand moments after.

Arthur walked over to the prone Bellatrix on the floor, looking down at her; Arthur knew why he was the one to take Bellatrix in: Remus would perhaps be too tempted by the idea of getting vengeance on Sirius's killer. Arthur, like Remus, knew this woman's history and knew she was beyond redemption; it wasn't his place, however, to pass judgment on her. That was for the Ministry to deal with. He floated her body out of the house and they Apparated to the Ministry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry ran up the steps to the door of the girls' room, where his Aunt Petunia was now. He hadn't just said it in passing to Ginny; he really felt the need to make sure his Aunt was doing all right and not causing too much trouble for the Weasleys. He also felt pained with the way the conversation had been going. He needed to know she was safe and couldn't allow himself to lower his guard around Ginny. Especially not if Voldemort had been rummaging around in his mind again.

He didn't know how to deal with this fear that Voldemort would find out about Ginny coupled with the fact that Snape or Draco may have told him about it. He couldn't let himself become too comfortable with this; he couldn't risk her like that. They had no idea if Voldemort knew about her and Harry wasn't going to give him any more opportunities to do so. Ginny did have a good idea with him trying Occulmency again, just in case he had to give it a try.

Entering the room, he saw Petunia sitting in a chair with her back rigidly to him as she looked out the window. She didn't turn around to see who had come in to the room and was very intent on not looking at anything in the room at all. It was as if Aunt Petunia was really some statue that Harry had come across and not an actual person.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry started taking a few more steps into the room. He still felt some hostility toward her for her attitude and her current approach of ignoring her surroundings wasn't helping things.

"What is it?" Aunt Petunia said bitingly still facing resolutely forward.

"I just wanted to know why you-"

"Why I hid the truth about myself?" Aunt Petunia interrupted him. "Because I have always despised it, what it could do and what others could do with it. I hated it when it first happened, when I first did," Petunia seemed unable to even say the word.

"What happened?" Harry asked unsure his Aunt would reply to this.

"There was this girl when I was much younger, just a child and I was angry with her. She wouldn't stop calling me names; a stupid schoolyard fight it was. I couldn't get away from her; I couldn't shut her out and then, it happened." Aunt Petunia stopped and actually looked away from the window at a spot somewhere on the bare wall.

"What?" Harry pressed needing to know the answer.

"She-" Aunt Petunia started again and sounded shaken. "Her mouth was gone; I couldn't hear the names anymore and she couldn't say them anymore. I could see the terror in her eyes and I knew that I had done it; that it was my fault. I didn't know how I had done it; Lily said it was normal and that she had done it herself once. I begged her not to tell anyone; no one could know, I didn't want to be like those witches in all the stories I had read. I couldn't understand why she would, my own sister want to be like that?" Petunia said, shaking her head now. Harry slowly walked around to her side watching her cautiously.

"Then the letter came for her; she was the oldest so I suppose that's why she got it first. I didn't want mine when she said I would receive one the next year. I couldn't stand thinking that I would and that everyone would know, that I was different, a freak," Aunt Petunia said with a sharp bite. She looked hard at Harry now her eyes boring into him.

"I refused to go; I refused to admit that the letters were there; I threw them away and then he arrived one day." Petunia said

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes! I told him I didn't want to be a witch; I didn't want to be-" Petunia seemed to think better on this seeing the annoyance crossing Harry's face.

"He told me that he could block it somehow that I didn't have to do magic if I didn't want it. Told me it was rarely done, but he would do it if that was what I wished. So he did, told me that I would be -- a Muggle." Aunt Petunia finished and looked away from Harry and out the window.

"But now he's gone," Harry couldn't quite say the words, not to his Aunt at least. It would reveal too much of his pain and he didn't want to share that with her.

"He is isn't he? I can't believe it," Aunt Petunia said tersely.

"What do you care? I read the letters; you didn't care about anything but yourself," Harry retorted bitterly. It still stung on a deep level that he was so abhorrent to his own Aunt that she had to be threatened to take him in.

Aunt Petunia looked pointedly at him now her head shaking slightly with that lip curl she reserved for dirt on her kitchen floor.

"You're wrong; I care for my family," Petunia stated boldly.

"Yes and you've made it clear that I'm not a part of it and I couldn't be happier about it! You've always hated me, just like you've always hated my mother!" Harry found himself yelling that last sentence and on some other level felt as if he was saying this to someone else as well.

"Shut up!" Petunia snapped at him.

"Why? I'm not under your roof anymore; you can't tell me what to do!" Harry's fists clenched at his side.

"You weren't there, you don't know-"

"Don't know what? That you were as horrible to my mother as you are to me?"

Aunt Petunia looked furious; she had never looked this angry before.

"Just get out and leave me alone! I wouldn't be here at all if I any choice but you're going to keep me prisoner, aren't you?" Aunt Petunia shot at him scathingly.

"Oh yeah, like you did to me? That wasn't horrible at all, was it? It was just a big barrel full of laughs for you, wasn't it?" Harry yelled back at her and was getting up to leave stalking across the room. His Aunt didn't say anything further but he she was watching him leave as he opened the door and nearly ran into Hermione and Ron. He closed the door behind him and was still looking rather distraught from the looks on his friend's faces.

"We didn't mean to-" Hermione began but Harry just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it; it's all right, really," Harry stated, stepping away from the door. He wasn't angry with them and wasn't going to take it out on them no matter how annoyed he was with his Aunt now.

"Dad's not back yet, but he sent a message to us that he's fine and that they captured Bellatrix," Ron said, and Harry looked at him.

"Well, that's one good bit of news then; listen, let's go to your room, Ron," Harry suggested, not wanting to talk out in the hallway.

They entered Ron's room, which was currently Ghoul-free; Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were there waiting for him. Harry walked over to the trunk looking at the Hogwarts coat of arms on his trunk. Thinking how he was never going back there, now that Dumbledore was gone. An ache he hadn't let himself feel, while talking to his Aunt, was welling up now in his throat thinking of Hogwarts without his mentor.

"So they captured her, the one that killed Sirius," Harry said, looking up from the trunk to his friends. "She'll be going to Azkaban then, with the rest?" Harry asked Ron now.

"Yeah I expect so but-"

"So who's guarding the place now that the Dementors are gone?" Harry asked, interrupting Ron.

"I dunno; Dad never tells us," Ron said shrugging

"Something much more dependable then Dementors, I expect, Harry," Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, but there was something else in the message Harry. Your uncle and cousin were sent to St. Mungo's; I think Bellatrix hurt them pretty bad if they needed to be sent there," Ron said.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about that news; part of him was stunned and never wanted that to happen to them. He felt guilt in his stomach; already people were hurt because they knew him and the Dursleys were certainly on the bottom of his list of people to care for. What would happen once Voldemort moved up that list?

"What else did he say about them?" Harry asked.

"Not much; just that they were fine," Ron said simply. He was sitting on his bed with Hermione next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. Hermione was looking at Ron in a consoling way. Ron's hand soon joined Hermione's; Ron didn't even seem to realize it was doing it, either.

Harry watched them for a moment, thinking back to when he had moments of comfort like this with Ginny. He tried not to think about it, but it was a lot more difficult to remove your one source of comfort when it was so much closer to you.

"So what's going on with you two?" Harry said to them with a small smile. Ron started and removed his hand from Hermione's. Hermione grinned but looked away from Harry.

"Nothing; what makes you think anything is happening?" Ron said awkwardly and looking nervous.

"It's all right, Ron; nothing wrong with it," Harry said now grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said, standing up and walking away from the bed. Hermione was stifling a laugh and looking at Ron with amusement.

"I think you do, mate, and it's about time, really," Harry said looking between the both of them. "You shouldn't hide it."

"Hide what? We're not hiding anything," Ron said.

"Ron, he knows," Hermione said, still watching him with a big smile.

"Knows? How can he know?" Ron said.

"Ron, I've been yours and Hermione's best mate for years now and you actually think I haven't noticed anything in that time?" Harry said with an amused smile.

"Well it's not like we did anything, I just said that-," Ron said, looking embarrassed now. "Just asked her to dance with me at Bill's wedding is all," Ron said, looking a bit sheepish now.

"Ooh so you learned your lesson from the Yule Ball then?" Harry quipped with a wide grin. Hermione was openly laughing now.

"Shut up Harry; it's not funny," Ron said despite the grin on his face.

Harry really didn't know where he would be without his two best mates with him. He was glad to see that at least Hermione and Ron could be happy together even if they were taking their time to get there. It made him think how he could be downstairs holding Ginny's small hand in his right now. Wasn't that why he was doing this? So that he could insure that he would be able to do just that with her ... without the threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me with something actually," Harry said seriously; both his friends stopped their smiles and listened.

"I want to try to learn Occulmency again, but I don't have anyone but you two to help me with it. I can't risk anyone else in the Order seeing about the Horcruxes in my mind. You're the only two I trust with this and I think Hermione is the best for this -- no offense, Ron," Harry said, looking between the two of them. Hermione nodded slowly and Ron frowned at him.

"Why can't I help? I'm just as good as Hermione," Ron stated a little indignantly; Ron didn't like being left out of anything.

"Ron don't be thick," Hermione said, giving him an exasperated shake of her head. "You've never done the spell required and let's face it, I am a quicker learner. Besides-"

"There are things I don't want you to see, Ron; if you go rummaging around in my head, what happens if I can't force you out?" Harry stated for Hermione.

"What sort of things don't you want me to see? There's nothing that would bother me, Harry," Ron said, and Harry was regretting asking this in front of him like this.

"Ron," Hermione said in that admonishing tone, "I think he is talking about Ginny," Hermione said spelling it out for him.

"What about her?" Ron said, and then comprehension dawned on him, quickly followed by a look of disgust. "Oh, Harry, I don't want to know about that!"

"Well then, is it alright if Hermione helps me with the Occulmency and you can stop complaining about it?" Harry said grinning now.

"Alright, alright; sorry I asked," Ron said, waving his hands.

"Good," Harry said, joining in with the laughter; truly, he felt lucky having these two with him and knew that he could never leave them behind. He just hoped that they would not have to pay for his need of them. Harry went over to his trunk now and opened it to check its contents. His hand touched something sharp and he recoiled; there, under one of his books, was a broken piece of mirror... Sirius's mirror. Harry picked up the piece of mirror and stared at it.

"Harry?" Ron called to Harry, coming over to him with a frown. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing; just a broken mirror," Harry started, looking up at Ron. He wasn't sure he really wanted to tell Ron about the mirror; it still hurt too much.

"Well, you shouldn't keep that in your trunk; it could damage stuff. Look, here's another.," Ron said, picking up a second piece of mirror from the trunk. "We should throw this away-"

"No!" Harry said before he could stop himself; a part of him didn't want to throw something away that had belonged to Sirius. Ron frowned at him and Hermione came over to the trunk as well.

"It was Sirius's; he gave it to me before, the Christmas before last," Harry said slowly.

"Why would he give you a mirror, Harry? Was it magic?" Ron said with a slight frown but curious to see if Harry had been given more magic things besides that knife Harry had used in the Department of Mysteries.

"Yeah," Harry looked down at the mirror, not wanting to see their reaction. "Sirius and my dad used it to talk to each other during their detentions."

Harry didn't look up right away and the silence that followed this statement made him wonder if they hadn't left the room. He looked up into their faces and was surprised to see a mixture of pity and sorrow in their faces.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione started shaking her head.

"You're sorry? I'm the stupid berk that didn't open the package until it was too late," Harry said. His arms shaking, he bowed his head and rubbed his forehead with his right hand; his left still holding the mirror, he began to clench the broken mirror in his hand.

"Harry!" Ron said, seeing Harry cutting himself with the mirror.

"What, Ron?" Harry said looking over to Ron now, not noticing the slight glow around the two mirror pieces.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and pointed at Harry's hand.

Harry looked down at his hand to see Ron's face in the mirror piece.

"Wicked, Harry; your face is in this piece," Ron said holding up the mirror in his hand.

"The magic still works; that shouldn't be if the mirror had been broken," Hermione remarked at seeing the mirror reflecting Harry's and Ron's faces.

"Must be a strong spell then; hey Harry, we can use these, I bet!" Ron said excitedly. Harry had to agree it did seem a better way to communicate than even the coins.

Harry went rummaging through the trunk to find the remaining pieces and found seven in all. They experimented with each piece to find them fully working and Hermione created a rubber edge to the mirrors to cover the sharp edges. They were just finishing with the mirrors when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Oh Ronnikins, are you in there?" Fred's voice came from behind the door.

"Your dear brothers would like a word with you," George's voice said.

"You can't keep hiding from us Ronnikins" Fred said.

"Oh brother," Ron sighed.

"Seriously Ron we know your in there," George said.

"And were not leaving until we have our little chat," Fred said.

"Yes so be a good boy and open up will you already?" George said.

"We better let them in.," Harry said. "They might break the door down."

"They wouldn't mum would go ballistic!" Ron said, panicked now.

"Oh Ron, they won't hurt you I'm sure," Hermione said, standing up and going to the door. Harry put the mirror pieces into the trunk and closed it.

Hermione opened the door to see Fred and George standing there quite congenially with two identical grins.

"Why hello, Hermione; we had no idea you were in here," Fred said with an amused grin and starting to enter the room.

"There was no need for all the threats the door wasn't locked!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"We would never intrude into our brothers room, unannounced and uninvited like that," George said in mock outrage as he entered the room.

"Now that we have Ron here, you two should go downstairs; Ginny wants a word with both of you. Also Dad's back and wants to talk to Harry," Fred said, sitting next to Ron.

"Dad's back?" Ron said, beginning to stand up. Fred grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back down into the sitting position. George moved over and joined them.

"Don't worry, Ronnikins; Dad knows that we need to have a conversation he doesn't mind seeing a little later," George said, patting Ron hard on the back.

"And a little shorter, who said you could grow as tall as us?" Fred said with a sincerely wicked grin; Ron looked pale.

"Not to mention the little thing with the howler, really Ron we're going to have to start calling you our new Percy." George said dangerously.

Harry and Hermione left the room and went down the stairs to where Arthur and Ginny were sitting in the living room.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. I'm sorry for the delay; I wanted to wait for Arthur to be here," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione joined Arthur and Ginny in the living room; Hermione sat next to Ginny and Harry across from them. Harry and Ginny exchanged a long look in which Harry forgot anyone else in the room for a minute before he heard Arthur speak up.

"Harry, did Ron tell you about your Uncle?" Arthur asked, watching both Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, but Ron didn't say how bad it was," Harry said looking at Mr. Weasley now.

"Yes, well, it was serious for both of them; Bellatrix did a number on them. The healers, and I agree with them on this, Harry, think it best to have their memories of this event modified. However, we wanted to get your permission: in this instance, we would be able to erase what your Uncle saw your Aunt do tonight; I'm sure he would take her back then." Arthur told this to Harry.

"Maybe you should tell this to my Aunt; it seems to be what she wants. Would they be safe back on Privet Drive?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley.

"I can't promise you that, Harry; all I can promise is that your uncle and cousin would no longer remember what happened tonight, that they would go on as if nothing ever happened," Arthur said in a reassuring way.

Harry partly wanted that, but the sound of as if nothing ever happened' seemed to curdle in his stomach. He didn't want the Dursleys to just forget him and pretend he didn't exist; he didn't want them to ever forget. It wouldn't be right for them to just go on living and acting like he was just some bad dream that was never there.

"Can you make him just forget about my Aunt's abilities? Just that and nothing else," Harry said rather coldly now.

"Harry, they've experienced a lot of pain tonight; wouldn't it be better if they didn't remember?" Arthur said consoling.

"What do I care what pain they've felt for what they did to me and for what my Aunt did to my mother," Harry said, his voice trembling; he felt a pain in his chest and didn't know why. "I mean, how can my aunt reject what she was and who her sister was like that?"

"I don't know Harry, people can be strange sometimes; I wish I knew what to say." Mr. Weasley was at a loss for words. He just looked sadly at Harry now; Hermione looked pained and Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry and sat next to him. Ginny just sat there near him and Harry didn't mind, didn't want to mind. Just having her near was keeping him from really losing it and he couldn't really say why.

"And then Dumbledore just blocks her magic and makes her a Muggle. How could anyone want that? How could Dumbledore even do that?" Harry asked pleadingly while Mr. Weasley looked even more distraught now. He looked at Harry with a frown now. Harry's left hand had unconsciously found its way to Ginny's right and was holding tightly to her hand.

"Blocked? Are you sure, Harry? I've never heard of such a thing happening," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, that's what my Aunt said," Harry stated simply; holding Ginny's hand felt really good on his temper.

"Perhaps, Harry, it was more of it being in her mind then actually having her magic blocked. As I said I've never heard of such a thing happening, though I have heard that some can give it up personally if they so choose to," Mr. Weasley said, nodding with a look of searching his own thoughts.

A memory was recalled to him then, something Dumbledore had told him. That Merope, even though a witch; had given up her powers once losing Tom Riddle Sr. and let herself waste away. Could his Aunt have done that? Convinced herself that she was a Muggle and that she never could cast magic, to the point that it was as good as a spell?

"Some people, Harry, would rather live in denial of something rather then face the truth of the matter. We learned that with Fudge in your fifth year, denying You-Know-Who's return. Your Aunt is the same way, I think, about her abilities" Mr. Weasley said.

"You know, Harry, I've read things like this too in Muggle books; it's all about Psychology. People can make themselves believe in anything sometimes, unreasonable fears, and even ignore things that are happening right in front of them." Hermione said looking at him strangely as she gave a glance to Ginny and then him. Harry just gave a frown at her.

"Well, Harry, your uncle and cousin are being taken care of at St. Mungo's," Mr. Weasley said as they heard steps coming from the stairs. "They should be fine but the question of their memory, let's sleep on it before making a final decision."

"What's wrong with Vernon and Dudley?" A voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see Mrs. Dursley had come down stairs. She looked afraid and tense from what she had just overheard. Mr. Weasley stood and went toward her; Mrs. Dursley looked even more frightened and backed up a step.

"They're was an attack on your home by a follower of You-Know-Who."

"Who? Voldemort?" Petunia said quizzically.

Mr. Weasley was the only one in the room to flinch at the name.

"Y-yes, they were hurt and we had them brought to our wizard hospital to be taken care of. They are fine, let me assure you of that," Mr. Weasley said soothingly.

"They hurt them? Now your-" Mrs. Dursley seemed to be searching for some word she couldn't find. "Your filthy, freakish ­"

"Shut UP!" Harry was on his feet now, seething at his Aunt. Ginny and Hermione were also standing and glaring at Mrs. Dursley.

"No; I won't! Now you see, don't you? My husband and son both hurt because of this magic. Now you see why I won't have anything to do with it!" Mrs. Dursley shrieked back at him.

"Yeah you won't have anything to do with it unless you're forced to, I just don't understand how you could hate your own sister and me so much," Harry shot at her.

"You don't understand anything; I didn't hate my sister. I just didn't think she should lower herself to being a freakish witch!" Mrs. Dursley yelled. Mr. Weasley looked at a loss at how to stop the yelling; no one seemed to be listening to him.

"Oh, and how is calling my mother 'freakish' NOT hating her?" Harry said, breathing hard now; Ginny had placed a placatory hand on his chest. Moments later before Aunt Petunia could say anything further Mrs. Weasley stormed in.

"Now that's enough, really! Harry, you should know better then this; you're practically an adult now and the those that ARE adults should know better then to throw insults in their host's home," Mrs. Weasley had bellowed. "Now everyone come into the dining room; we're going to have supper and it will be civil."

Mrs. Dursley did not join them at the dinner table but returned upstairs, where Mrs. Weasley had food sent up to her later. The Twins and Ron joined them shortly into the meal; all three of the boys looked gravely at Harry but didn't say anything. Harry noted that Fred was giving Ginny darkly significant looks. The meal passed rather quietly after Arthur told everyone at the table about how Bellatrix was captured. There was general small talk around the table; however, there was a lack of real desire to talk.

Later, after dinner, Harry headed up to bed too tired to talk about plans. He lay in bed, thinking of the fear of Voldemort entering his dreams. He focused on removing all thought from his mind; it was something he was never able to do before. As he drifted off to sleep his dreams were still haunted by visions of Voldemort towering over a prone and lifeless Ginny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco was sitting in a dark room within his family's manor, poring over plans. A pile of unopened letters from Pansy lay on the floor; Draco didn't feel the need or desire to read them now. He was too intent on his newest mission to even worry about his love life. He couldn't allow anything to distract him; he hadn't quite failed last time but he didn't fully succeed either. The Dark Mark on his skin still tingled and burned slightly to remind him that any further failure would mean his life.

His mother had been arguing with his Aunt earlier this evening about some hunt that his Aunt was going to do. They wouldn't let Draco in on that little row -- told him to go mind to his mission. He wondered what it was that his Aunt had gone to do, no doubt dangerous and something for the Dark Lord. His skin crawled at the mere thought of that aberration, those unnatural red eyes just boring into his soul trying to dig out every last bit of him.

He was tired now and didn't know how many hours had passed with him locked up in this room going over what seemed to him pointless maps. He was trying to find the location of the Burrow, which he was sure up to a week ago, was quite accessible, but this was apparently no longer the case now. None of his family's records held its location, which was most bizarre to Draco. He had nearly flogged one of the House-elves to death in anger over it. He had tried to get the worthless little bugger to help him but their kind didn't seem to be of much use other then to abuse.

The door gave a click and then swung open to admit his former potions teacher, Snape. Draco leaned back in his chair and gave him an insolent glare and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" Draco said flatly.

"I've brought some news, bad I'm afraid," Snape said with a bit of a grin.

"What?" Draco said with his eyes narrowed.

"It seems your dear Aunt Bellatrix has recklessly attacked where Harry Potter was staying and is now on her way to a cell in Azkaban like your father," Snape said coldly.

"How do you know that?" Draco frowned and looked doubtfully at Snape.

"Suffice to say that I DO know Draco, your Aunt did something very foolish and tried to bring Harry to the Dark Lord herself; she failed," Snape finished simply.

"Really? Where is Potter staying?" Draco asked a little more eagerly then he meant to. No one had ever told him where Potter lived, they always told him to stay put here at his home. He wasn't going to have any more of that; he needed to do things on his own to prove himself.

"Do you think you could succeed where your Aunt failed?" Snape said with a raised brow. He looked highly amused now at Draco. "Or do you have some other" Snape said looking down at the papers sprawled over Draco's desk. "Plans?" Snape finished.

Draco didn't like this intrusiveness that Snape kept displaying; it was getting beyond an annoyance now. If what Snape said was true and his Aunt had been captured, this set things back for him. He had been counting on his Aunt's abilities to help him. He didn't trust many others besides her and his mother. With his father locked up he didn't have anyone else; Snape was an interloper now.

"Does my mother know what you told me?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"Of course; she was the first I told and naturally she is quite upset," Snape said totally unfazed by this conversation.

Draco bowed his head over his desk looking away from Snape; he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that this troubled him greatly. Draco had his emotional walls up and he wasn't going to let that greasy-haired Snape into his mind.

"I think, Draco, that it is time that you started listening to me again. You see by example what reckless plans get you: a nice cozy cell in Azkaban and useless to any cause you might have," Snape said, walking over to Draco who was still sitting in his chair. Snape looked down at Draco who did not look back.

"You may be able to hide your thoughts from me Draco but I do know you have a new mission and a new plan. You might want to consider my help this time Draco; there is little room for error. You may lose far more then your life and family; you think that this is all for you to lose?" Snape asked Draco, this time the boy looked up at Snape.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked with a frown.

"The Dark Lord has been devising new punishments for those that fail him. Just an hour ago he used an Dementor to use its kiss on one of his faithful followers who failed him and then turned that failed follower into an Inferius: not a pleasant fate, I should think," Snap said looking down his hooknose at Draco.

"Well, I won't be having to face that because, I'm not going to fail," Draco said shaking his head ... though his voice was shaken at the imagery of being drained of a soul and turned into an Inferius.

"Perhaps ... though, Draco, I know the real reason you hesitated on top of that tower and failed to follow through with your mission. I know what lurks in your mind even if you don't show it to anyone. The Dark Lord suspects, but is testing you, testing your resolve. Tell me, Draco: do you have the resolve for this?" Snape asked.

Draco stood up looking straight into Snape's eyes, almost daring him to try Legilimens on him.

"You don't know what my mission is and yes I have all the resolve I need," Draco said boldly to Snape.

"I should hope so Draco, because this isn't going to be about proving yourself or saving yourself," Snape stated firmly to Draco.

"What is it about then? Choice between what's right or wrong? Some rubbish like that?" Draco snorted his disdain for such terms.

Snape just smiled at him.


	8. Percy Returns

Ginny awoke the next morning to find that Mrs. Dursley, who had been given a camp bed to sleep on, had not gone to sleep. She had wrapped herself in a blanket and sat on the camp bed staring out the window, as if to deny where she was. Hermione had to end up sleeping in the same bed with Ginny; Ginny didn't mind since they were like sisters anyhow. Hermione was used to spending the summer with Ginny in these cramped quarters ever since the year that they went to the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione had gotten up already and dressed.

"Did you sleep ok?" Ginny asked Hermione as Ginny got up to get dressed.

"Alright, you do snore though; did you know that?" Hermione said.

"I do not!" Ginny said with a mock scandalized face.

"Yes you do, just like your brother Ron." Hermione said grinning.

"And how would you know if Ron snores or not?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.

"Harry told me," Hermione said with a bit of blush in her cheeks now.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said finishing getting into her clothes for the day.

"Listen let's just go down to breakfast alright?" Hermione said, with a meaningful glance toward Mrs. Dursley.

Ginny looked at the older woman and didn't like having to leave her here in her room. She ground her teeth in frustration; she had to accept the role of being hostess to the foul woman for now. She couldn't understand how Harry could put up with staying with them for any amount of time. She turned toward Mrs. Dursley with her arms crossed.

"My mum should be making breakfast about now; I'm sure there she's making some for you too, if you feel like joining us," Ginny said, grudgingly. She didn't like having to be hospitable to someone so hostile, but she'd take the higher road today and fling mud tomorrow.

Without another word, Ginny turned around and walked out her bedroom door with Hermione. Closing the door behind her, Ginny slowed Hermione from walking too quickly downstairs.

"Tell me you three are at least staying for the wedding; Mum would go ballistic if you weren't," Ginny said. She knew that she had gotten Hermione's promise that they would return before Hermione left for Privet Drive, but that didn't assuage the fear that Ginny would wake up to find them gone one morning. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look and smiled a little.

"Don't worry, Ginny; unlike your brother and Harry, I will tell you when we leave. In fact-" Hermione said and quickly looked around to make sure no one else was near enough to hear what she was going to say next. "I think we've discovered something that will allow us to communicate, something better then the coins," Hermione finished with a gleeful smile.

"Better than the coins?" Ginny asked, a bit puzzled; those coins, she had thought, had been brilliant of Hermione and didn't know why they needed improving on.

Hermione had put a hand on Ginny's shoulder moving them along the hall toward the stairs.

"Well, I don't know if Harry told you, but Draco used my coin idea to communicate with Madam Rosemerta last year," Hermione said, darkly.

"That ferret stole your idea?" Ginny exclaimed in a whisper as they stood at the top of the stairs now.

"Yes. Now let's go down; we can talk more about this later," Hermione said going down the steps into the living room. Ginny followed behind her a bit slower, digesting what Hermione had said. It felt good that her friend was making sure she was at least kept up to date on what Harry was doing. Ginny thought she'd go mad wondering where he was, knowing that he wouldn't be at the Burrow much longer.

Ginny took another step down the stairs; she could hear voices emanating from the kitchen, and it sounded like the whole house was already downstairs and waiting in the kitchen. Another step and Ginny was thinking of what she was going to do when Harry left -- was she going to somehow force her way into his mission? She had gotten her older brothers to help her get information and help her with her training inmagic defense. How far would her brothers help her if they knew just how dangerous this road ahead was?

Already Fred and George were expressing doubts to her after speaking with Ron the previous night. They had told her Ron had let them know some of the more serious aspects of the mission, after some convincing on their part. Fred and George didn't seem so sure that Ginny should get mixed up in it; they thought it was pushing her too close to the fire.

Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs and was back to thinking how she would help Harry. She wanted to show him that she was able and could take care of herself and yet refused to be a distraction to him. She knew she could trust Hermione to help with this and her brothers would as well; she knew she had to be there when it mattered -- when Harry would need her. Turning to face the kitchen, she saw that it was indeed full of all of her family... including one stern and angry looking Percy, standing there at the table with his arms crossed and looking directly at their father.

"Well? Is it true, Dad?" Percy demanded, wielding a tightly furled Daily Prophet in his hand. Ginny frowned at this display; Percy hadn't been talking to their father for quite awhile and now suddenly here he was starting a row with him. What was with Percy?' Ginny thought with annoyance as she strode forward. Hermione was standing off the side looking awkwardly at what looked to be a growing row.

"You're unbelievable, Percy; you come all this way-" Fred said peevishly. Bill and Charlie, however, had become quiet and giving Percy and their father cautious looks.

"And come charging in here," George continued, looking venomous.

"Like you own the place" Fred said, nodding. Percy didn't look over at the twins; Arthur was similarly stoically silent. Ron was glowering at Percy holding his butter knife as if readying to throw it. Harry was just staring at Percy, his expression unreadable.

"And all you can say to us is to ask if Harry is really going out with Ginny?" George finished, now leaning back in his chair.

Percy shot them an angry glare and returned his gaze to his father. They didn't seem to have noticed that she had entered the room. Ginny was incensed; of all the things that Percy returned to the Burrow for, why must it be over her relationship with Harry?

"What business is it of yours who I date?" Ginny said, coming over to the table now and standing beside Hermione. Percy looked over at her and threw the Daily Prophet on to the table; it showed large photo of what looked to be Dumbledore's funeral on the front.

The Weasleys all looked down at it for a moment, the silence thick with tension. Fred was the first to look back up at Percy.

"Are you cracked?" Fred said pointing at the picture on the newspaper. "What's this got to do with Harry and Ginny?"

Percy flipped the pages of the newspaper and pointed to the last paragraph of the article on the funeral.

'_Among those present at the funeral was most noted Harry Potter sitting with his most recent girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. The Chosen One seems to have found a consoling shoulder in this new love; hopefully she will be able to heal the pain of losing his beloved mentor Albus Dumbledore._'

"Who wrote this?" Harry asked, his voice sounding thick.

"Rita Skeeter; really the woman seems to vanish for a year and this is what she chooses to report on," Percy stated, shaking his head. "After that dodgy Quibbler story, of course."

Harry looked ill and sat back from the Prophet looking at it as if it were about to attack him. The other Weasley boys looked at Percy darkly as he continued his rant, their mum watched on, seemingly unsure of what to do. Arthur drew the paper to himself and began to fold it as he listened to Percy.

"Who wrote it isn't the point; the point is why you are all allowing this to happen, letting Ginny go out with someone who is clearly unstable," Percy fumed, looking at all of them, his father last.

"That's not true!" responded the Weasley boys plus Hermione and Ginny to Percy's verbal attack. Harry seemed not to hear just staring off into space now; Mrs. Weasley looked pained at Percy's words.

"It's not? Then tell me that he doesn't have pains in his scar or weird visions. Tell me he never hears voices in his head or that there isn't some connection between him and," Percy ranted at them all and looked to Harry "You-know-who."

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Fred said, standing up now from the table. George looked about ready to follow Fred, as did Ron. Hermione looked frightened at the proceedings. Percy looked stonily at Fred, not answering him.

"When are you going to realize that the Ministry, your precious Fudge and your whole way of thinking is wrong?" Fred continued, George now also standing and glaring at Percy. Ron was fuming and his fists balled up on the table, he looked ready to attack Percy.

"They were mistaken about You-Know-Who, but you didn't answer me about Harry. If that is true, then there's an even greater threat and I can't believe your allowing him to see Ginny, to stay here and draw HIS attention here, putting ALL of you in greater danger," Percy exclaimed now. "Not to mention how you keep refusing to help Scrimgeour with the Ministry," Percy finished looking darkly at Harry now.

Harry returned the gaze with aplomb, but Ginny could tell he was deeply affected by what Percy was saying; she could see his hands under the table shaking.

"It's none of your business, Percy, who I go out with or who we invite over. Harry has as much right here as you do," Ginny said hotly to Percy, breaking his attention away from Harry and on to Ginny. "So stop talking like I'm not in the room."

"Ginny this isn't safe; he's not safe," Percy said looking at her with a maddeningly calm look. "You're just too young to understand-"

"Shut up, you prat!" Ron suddenly screamed at Percy who started back. "You don't care about her safety!"

"Ron, please! Everyone please stop this!" Mrs. Weasley said, hoarsely, coming to Percy's side now. "Arthur, really; we shouldn't be letting them fight like this! We're all family here, Percy."

"He's not family," Percy said, pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry stood up so fast he knocked the chair back on to the floor with a loud clatter. 'Why is Percy doing this?' thought Ginny in anguish; Percy was ruining everything.

"That's not true!" Ginny hurled at Percy; Ron nodded in agreement, his brow furrowed.

"He's more family than you are" Fred spat at Percy as George snickered beside him while Mrs. Weasley gave Percy an admonishing look. Mr. Weasley was looking up at Percy now. Charlie and Bill were still watching the scene quietly.

Harry shook his head backing away from the table, his hands shaking at his side.

"N-no, he's right," Harry's voice trembled as he looked at Percy. "I'm a danger to you all, especially Ginny. I know that I'm not-" Harry was unable to finish that sentence and immediately turned to the door.

"Mate, wait don't listen to HIM!" Ron exclaimed shooting Percy a nasty look. Harry however continued out the front door and Ron followed quickly after banging the door behind him.

"Oh they'll do something stupid, I just know it," Hermione said desperately and ran out after Harry and Ron. Ginny was too incensed with Percy to run after Harry.

"This is getting out of hand now, Percy." Mr. Weasley said with a sad sigh and stood up.

"No it hasn't," Fred snapped

"Not nearly enough, no," George added looking venomously at Percy.

"Boys, stop it!" Mrs. Weasley spoke up looking at the twins sternly.

"Sorry Mum, but we don't have to put up with Perfect Percy's Preciousness anymore. You're a prat, Percy, coming in here and telling us what to do! You don't give a damn about this family!" Fred was yelling now at Percy, who looked taken aback.

"I do!" Percy shot back at him.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you come to the hospital when that snake had bitten Dad? Why did you return Mum's jumpers or fail tovisit Ron when he was poisoned? You didn't even care to visit Bill either, did you?" George questioned Percy angrily.

"Boys, that's enough!" Mr. Weasley said, now reaching a hand toward George's shoulder.

"You don't know anything about me, so don't give me a lecture about not caring. When have you EVER cared about what I did? Or my work? All I have ever gotten from you two were stupid pranks and snide jokes!" Percy retorted to the twins.

"Percy please no one is saying--" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh yes they are, Mother! And you can't control them so they get away with it! They've been getting worse now, with dropping out of Hogwarts as they did last year. None of you care how hard I've worked for the Ministry or anything!" Percy shot at her. Molly looked aghast at her son, covering her mouth, her eyes watering.

"Don't yell at Mum like that, you prat! You don't care about any of us; George is right, so why don't you just leave us alone!" Ginny screamed at Percy, now having been quiet and holding her anger in enough already.

Percy looked at her, shocked and surprised.

"Fine, is that how you all feel? That I'm not important to this family? That it's all just a joke-" Percy said hoarsely now backing away from his mother. "I see then how it is," Percy said stiffly and marched out the front door, Mrs. Weasley trying to make him stay.

"Let him go, the little pompous git!" George spat.

"Yeah, Percy, keep walking and don't come back!" Fred said crossing his arms and looking vicious.

"Fred! George! I won't have you driving Percy away like this, not when we have this war to worry about!" Mrs. Weasley stormed at them. "I want you two to go to him and apologize this instant!"

Both Fred and George snickered and shook their heads indicating that this would be the last thing they would do. Bill, however, stood up now.

"It's alright Mum, I think I know where Percy went and these two probably don't remember where it is anymore," Bill said solemnly; Charlie at his side tensed and looked up at Bill.

"The old Fort?" Charlie asked and Bill nodded. Fred and George frowned at them. Mrs. Weasley put a hand over her mouth and looked on the verge of tears.

"You two go then and make sure Percy is alright," Mr. Weasley said, standing up and going to comfort his wife. The twins looked confused at their mother, then at Charlie and Bill.

"What fort are you talking about?" Ginny asked Bill, frowning slightly. She had never heard of any fort near their home let alone any of her family going to one. There was nothing but forest and farmland around the house.

"You're too young to remember, Ginny," Arthur said gently to her as Bill and Charlie left the house.

"As for you two, I'll thank you to keep your mouths shut the next time you have something nasty to say to your brothers," Mrs. Weasley said, rounding on the twins furiously. "I won't have this family torn apart from within, I won't!"

Fred and George exchanged looks and looked to their parents.

"You see the way he treats us don't you?" George said.

"No respect to any of us." Fred quipped.

"And he asks US to respect him?" George added in an annoyed fashion.

"I think you should; you and your brothers won't-" Mrs. Weasley began heatedly. "Won't have us around forever," her voice trembled but she kept herself composed with effort. Arthur watched his wife with a worried look.

"Molly, let's not talk about that right now. Boys, your mother and I would like to have a talk with Ginny; would you go see to Mrs. Dursley?" Arthur said calmly. Mrs. Weasley gave a start looking to Ginny and then Arthur.

"Y-yes, I think that would be a good idea, boys," Molly intoned looking pointedly at them now, since they were both giving them looks of disgust at having to see to Mrs. Dursley.

"Now Fred, George, please," Arthur commanded firmly as the twins hesitated and then finally obeyed their father and mother.

Ginny was standing there feeling at a loss for what was to come next; she had been in good mood when she had come down the stairs. Now she felt frustrated and confused; she had not expected the row that had erupted and sent all of her family in different directions. She knew, however, what her parents wanted to talk to her about; they were the only two who didn't know about Harry and his quest.

They indicated that she should sit at the table with them, her mother and father sitting down first. Her father looked tired now for some reason as he looked at her when she sat down. Ginny didn't know what she was going to tell them, that Harry was going to face off with Voldemort and that he was taking Ron and Hermione with him? What would their reaction be to all of that? Would they understand that it had to be Harry who did this? Or would her mother try to keep him from it?

"Ginny, we need to talk about you and Harry," Arthur began solemnly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He had run from the only place other than Hogwarts that he had ever called a home; he ran from those painful words 'He's not family.' Those words had stabbed deeper into him than he had imagined; he was having trouble breathing. He had tried to Apparate as soon as he had gotten a few feet from the house but found he couldn't. They must have put up anti-apparition charms up. Harry heard voices behind him, calling his name calling him back. Harry had come to be in front of the large pond that was near the house and had fallen to his knees. He didn't know how he got here, only that he was here now and could hear footfalls fast approaching.

"Harry!" Ron's voice rang out and Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione coming over to him now.

"Harry! Why did you run away like that?" Ron said coming up to him breathing hard through his words.

"Harry, you could have been hurt," Hermione said.

"You shouldn't listen to that prat, you know you're part of the family," Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and kneeling down next to him.

"It scared me to hear him say that, Ron, because he's right. That just makes you and everyone else bigger targets," Harry said, looking up at Ron. In truth, Harry had always wanted to feel a part of the Weasley family; he had never let himself admit to it before. Hearing Percy deny it had cut at his heart. Wanting to protect Ginny and fearing that being with them put them in all in danger, Percy had been right it was not safe to stay at the Burrow for long. "We've already been over this, Harry," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Harry, what would you do without us? Do you know where to go looking for these Horcruxes? Or even how to destroy them?" Hermione said, worriedly.

It was true; Harry knew he wanted to start with going to Godric's Hollow, but after that it was sketchy, at best. He knew there was an orphanage but no idea where it was and whether Dumbledore had already checked that place or not. He would be the one to face Voldemort; there was no doubt of that in his mind, though he still needed help to get to him.

"I know you're both right; it's just that-," Harry said, at a loss for words; he always had trouble speaking of his inner feelings like this.

"It's alright Harry; we know and we feel the same way," Ron said wisely.

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile and nodded, getting to his feet now. Ron helped him up and smiled back at Harry. Hermione looking between the two like she wanted to cry. If nothing else, Percy had shown Harry why he must stay away from the Burrow after the wedding. That article had revealed more then he wanted to the entire wizarding world. Though Ron had been right, how did he know that Snape or Draco had not already told Voldemort? Draco wasn't the only student at Hogwarts that was a child of a Death Eater, Harry thought with a cold realization.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron said glancing over to her.

"Nothing; we should just get back," Hermione said, smiling now at them.

"Not with Percy the Prat there; I just might hex him!" Ron said firmly.

"Ron, don't you think you should talk to him? I think ­"

"No! I'm not going to talk to him until he apologizes to Harry and Mum and Dad." Ron said, adamantly.

Hermione sighed, exasperated at Ron, and just shook her head.

"You know what I think we should do? We should practice, use those mirrors and see how well we can work with all that here. We have lots of forest around," Ron said, rambling along about strategies when it was clear to Harry that the only reason Ron was saying all of this was to avoid going back to the Burrow -- to avoid having to face Percy and his parents about what had happened. He didn't mind for the moment being away, to give him to time to think and plan his next step with the only two people he planned on taking with him on this dangerous journey.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Percy was sitting perched on a rock facing an old abandoned structure that was overgrown with weeds and vines. It was nearly hidden from sight by the forest, which, Percy remembered, was the point. Only the older Weasley boys knew of this place -- and their parents, of course. This had been a sort of a fallback hiding place during the first war, when Percy was only around five years old. His memories of the place had been strange and dark ones: always in the middle of the night Dad would come in, rouse them out of bed and have them hurry to this place.

Now, however, over a decade later, the place lay unused and empty; he knew why now, even if he didn't understand it back then. His family had recently been given a higher priority on security and so this place was no longer needed or necessary; they had never bothered to tell Ginny and Ron about this place. There was no need for them to even know; in fact his mother had told them all not to since she felt the place was falling apart now and was dangerous to hang around.

Percy just sat looking at the sad old structure that had once been his family's late night hide-a-way. It was small and only had two rooms but somehow it had imparted a feeling of being safe within. He remembered being that little boy now, thinking back to a time where he was very innocent and naive to how the world was. His mind traveling back to a time when Percy saw Bill as a hero and someone to take after. Bill, who was about to go to Hogwarts in a year, had been the one in charge. With him, Charlie and the twins (who were even smaller than he was) were to do as their parents told them and to come to the Fort, to hide and stay safe in case someone attacked the home.Their mother meanwhile always took care of little Ron and then newborn Ginny.

He could remember Bill's words on one of those nights that they had rushed here. Percy was scared this time: something had been different; there was something fearful in his parent's voices. Even Bill and Charlie seemed to know what was happening; they had rushed out of the Burrow quickly and to the Fort, their sanctuary. Percy couldn't help but feel afraid of how everyone had been acting; he couldn't help the fear gripping his heart that someone was there this time; that someone was coming after his family.

I 

_"Shhh.. Now, Percy, don't cry; you'll get the Twins started," Bill had said comfortingly to Percy. Bill had seemed so confident, so unafraid of what was happening. Charlie was keeping the twins quiet in another room; they didn't understand why they were hiding, and they thought it was just some weird game. Why couldn't they understand how serious this was? You-Know-Who was out there somewhere and their parents were fighting to protect them. _

_"I'm scared, Billy," Percy said. He usually never called his older brother this; the twins did all the time though and Charlie as well, sometimes. He was scared, though, and wanted his brother close to him; he was afraid for his parents, for little Ron and baby Ginny. _

_"Hey," Bill said, gripping Percy's shoulder tightly and looking straight into the younger boy's eyes. "There's no need to be afraid, Percy; Charlie and I are here to keep you safe. Nothing will happen; I swear, little bro."_

_Percy had nodded slowly, not feeling entirely reassured yet; how could Bill be so certain of this? That they would be ok? He had heard his parents talking one night when he should have been in bed, when he should have been asleep. He had heard them talking about people going missing, about people dying. It had unnerved him and here was Bill standing here telling him it was going to be ok; Bill had not even been to Hogwarts yet; how could he know? _

_Sensing that Percy still looked afraid, Bill spoke up again. _

_"Listen Perc, I want you to be strong for me, ok? Be brave for Fred and George, ok? They don't understand what's happening like you do; they're too young to know. Mum and Dad know what they are doing and we're safe here, understand?"_

_"Yeah, I think so," Percy had said to his brother after a moment's hesitation. He had to be brave; he had to follow what they told him. He didn't know what else to do but there was comfort in that, knowing that those older then you knew what they were doing and following their rules would keep you safe. _

_That's when a loud crack sounded outside the Fort; Bill started and turned to look at the entryway. _

_"Stay here!" Bill said, glancing at him and going to the doorway. Percy was scared as he watched Bill go to the door; who was out there? His heart thudded in his chest and Charlie came out of the back room where the twins were hiding out. _

_"Uncle Gideon, Uncle Fabian.. What are you doing here? Are Mum and Dad alright?" Bill's voice sounded down to them. Percy's heart leapt at hearing his uncles' names; they would protect them, he knew; they would make sure that everything was all right!_

_"Your dad sent us, Billy, your mum is fine at your Aunt Muriel's with Ron and Ginny; your dad sent us to come and find-" Uncle Gideon's voice faded and Percy grew still and could see Charlie tensing up. Fred and George peeked out from the back room, their faces innocently curious. _

_"What's going on?" asked George, impatiently._

_"Yeah we're getting bored in here, where are Mum and Dad?" asked Fred. _

_"Not now; please go back in the room!" Charlie said, waving them back. "I told you to stay in there," he added._

_"We want to know!" Fred exclaimed._

_"What's going on?" George insisted to Charlie. _

_"You heard Charlie; go back in the room. We have to listen to them because they are in charge," Percy said, shrilly. _

_"Billy, get back inside quick, someone's coming!" Uncle Fabian said and Percy could hear Bill protesting that he wanted to help them. _

_"Nonsense, you haven't even been trained yet Bill; quickly now, before they see you" Uncle Gideon said, hurriedly and soon after Bill was rushing back inside. The door closed with a slam behind Bill; Percy thought he heard a spell sealing the door as a squelching sound could be heard. _

_For a split second after Bill had entered the room he looked frightened,; he looked as helpless as Percy felt. Then it passed and Bill seemed to summon some hidden courage within. _

_"Percy, Charlie we should go to the back room.."_

_"No! We want to see Unkie Gideon and Fabian!" Fred said, scowling at Bill. _

_"Yeah, we haven't seen them in ages, Billy!" George said importantly. _

_"Stop it, you two; this is serious! Now come on!" Charlie said, his hands shaking._

_Charlie and Bill moved forward and forcibly moved Fred and George into the back room; Percy followed. Before entering the next room he heard his Uncles speak again. _

_"It's Dolohov!" Uncle Fabian exclaimed from outside. _

_"That black-hearted murdering-" Uncle Gideon was saying when a new voice, one that Percy had never heard before spoke. _

_"Such names. Well looks like I have found the legendary Prewett brothers; tonight is my lucky night after all," Dolohov said with a chuckle. _

_Bill had grabbed Percy and was pulling him back from the door. _

_"We can take you Dolohov; you're no match for us alone," Uncle Fabian was chortling to Dolohov now. _

_"Oh, but I am not alone," Dolohov said followed by a moment's silence and then Percy could hear his Uncle Gideon loudly calling out as Bill closed the door. _

_"Five against two then is it? I like those odds, don't you, Fabian?" Gideon asked his brother. _

_"Let's have a go then," Fabian said, the last words that Percy could clearly hear of his uncles. _

_Bill had closed the door and pointed his wand at it frowning severely. He seemed to be concentrating hard on the door, his lips mouthing words. _

_"Colloportus!" Bill whispered, his hand shaking and he moved back from the door as a squelching noise came from it. Percy looked at Bill's wand and frowned._

_"W-where did you g-get that, Bill?" Percy asked; he could hear Fred and George arguing with Charlie. _

_"Grandfather's wand -- lucky Dad let me have it early; Mum will kill me," Bill said breathing hard and gritting his teeth at the twins. "Lucky I decided to get some books early, too." _

_"Stop it, you two, we don't want them to know we're here!" Charlie whispered vehemently to the twins. _

_Fred and George went quiet as the sounds of battle broke out outside; they could all hear the voices crying out spells and curses. Percy's hands shook as he realized that his Uncles were firing and being fired at with those spells. The battle seemed to go on forever; Charlie sat with the twins holding them by the shoulders. Bill seemed to be looking through the wall following the noises, as the battle seemed to move around the Fort. Percy just sat and stared at his hands. Percy could hear the voices clearer now as the battle drew closer to their side of the Fort. _

_"You are no match for the Dark Lord's will!" Dolohov's voice drawled and chill went up Percy's spine. _

_"Stupefy!" Uncle Gideon's voice cried out_

_"Avada Kedavra!" Dolohov's voice followed after and Percy thought he heard something fall. _

_"No," Bill whispered going pale now and his mouth agape. _

_"GIDEON!" Uncle Fabian's voice rang out._

_"Your brother was weak," Dolohov said, boisterously. _

_"I'll.. I'll kill you!" Fabian yelled._

_"I'd like to see you try," Dolohov said amused._

_"Avad--"_

_"Crucio!" Dolohov screeched followed by a heavy thud and his uncle's screams._

_"Tell me, Prewett,_ _ever wonder what it's like to burn from the inside?" Dolohov said in a sickly pleasant voice. Percy couldn't hear the next words that followed but his whole body jumped as he heard an inhuman howl. It was the sound of an animal dying in excruciating pain. _

_"I must admit you did well to take down my fellows, but you couldn't take me," Dolohov exulted, the next second though, Percy heard Dolohov give a yelp and then silence fell. Percy heard nothing more and he began to shake, his uncles couldn't be dead, they just couldn't be. _

_They were all petrified with fear and sat in silence as the seconds ticked on and they waited to hear if the Death Eaters were going to come after them next. They all went tense when a new voice, a growling, familiar voice could be heard. _

_"It's the Prewetts, damn it all, we're too late_,_" the growling voice spoke out. _

_"You go inside there; I think that's where they are hiding," a husky voice answered the first. _

_"Good idea, you take care of Dolohov here, I'll go get the boys," the growling voice said._

_They heard the outer door being slammed open and steps could be heard outside the inner door. Percy trembled, not knowing what to do; he watched as Bill tensed and raised his wand at the door. The door flew open and a tall man with graying hair stood in the doorway. The man looked familiar to Percy; he was sure he had seen him before. The man looked injured, with a broken and bloody nose. _

_"Moody!" Bill cried out and lowered his wand. _

_Moody smiled grimly and looked to be counting as his eyes roved over each of them. _

_"Good, you're all here. I'm sorry we didn't get here quicker, boys; your uncles fought bravely to keep you safe" Moody growled with pride gleaming in his eyes. "Kingsley is taking in the scum that survived; they'll have to deal with the Dementors now," Moody said in a satisfied grim tone. _

_ /I _

Percy's mind flew away from the dark memory of that night as he heard someone approaching. Percy didn't care; he had his head bowed and his fists balled up against his eyes. That had been the night his Uncles had perished; it had also been the night that 'You-Know-Who' had attacked the Potters, the night Harry Potter became a famous name.

Now he was back 'You-Know-Who' was campaigning against the wizarding world and there was nothing the Ministry seemed to be able to do. His uncles had paid with their lives to protect him; he had been good and quiet in the Fort, had stayed inside and let them die. What could he have done? What could any of them have done? They were just kids then but now they were adults; now Percy had to fight this battle that had taken his uncles' lives.

If the Ministry was a failure and Dumbledore was dead, what hope did any of them have? How could Harry Potter defeat the menace that was 'You-Know-Who?'

"I thought you'd be here, Percy; it's been a while, hasn't it?" Bill said to Percy, standing at his side now. Percy looked up at his two oldest brothers, his eyes felt sore with the unshed tears.

"What are we going to do?" Percy said weakly. "How can we win? Dumbledore is dead."

Bill leaned down to Percy's level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to fight, Percy," Bill said looking straight into Percy's eyes with that same assurance he had had all those years ago on that fateful night. Bill then looked toward the old Fort. "Because that's what they would have done; that's what they would have wanted, I know it."

"Yeah, Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian wouldn't want us to just give up," Charlie added looking at the Fort now.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been-" Percy began but Charlie and Bill just turned and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about us Percy; it's not us you have to apologize to," Bill spoke sagely.

"I just don't know what to do! I was so certain that the Ministry was right, so sure there was no other way and now..." Percy quailed with a trembling voice now. "Everything is falling apart; we have no idea what to do."

"Yes we do, Percy Dumbledore had faith in all of us didn't he?" Charlie said.

"And in Harry," Bill added and Percy frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Harry has to be the one, Percy; he may not like the name but he has been chosen," Bill said.

"So it's true, then? All the rumors about him?" Percy asked intently.

"Depends on which rumors you mean, but yes, there is a connection between him and Voldemort," Bill said and Percy jumped a little at the name.

"You said-"

"We can't live in fear, Percy, we just can't. Otherwise there isn't any hope," Bill said, giving his brother Percy a friendly squeeze.

"How can you be so sure?" Percy said now letting his frustration at the whole situation seep through. "How can you stand there and say his name without any fear?"

"You think I'm not scared? Now I know you've lost it" Bill joked shaking his head. "I am afraid for our family, Percy,"

"Same here, Bro," Charlie chimed in.

"I'm just as scared as anyone, but I don't let it rule me, Percy; that's how Voldemort has tried to defeat us, by inciting fear and division among those that need to stand together," Bill said.

"It's what Dumbledore would want I think," Charlie added in.

"The Ministry, how could they have been so wrong; why did this have to happen?" Percy asked.

"Well, the Ministry isn't a total loss, come on, Percy; let's go back to the Burrow, all right?" Bill replied standing up now.

Percy stood as well and looked between Charlie and Bill who were grinning at him now.

"What?" Percy said with a frown.

"It's good to have you back, Percy, now let's go back and you can make up with the twins and Mum and Dad," Charlie said, shaking his head.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny knew this talk was going to come, she had just wished for more time. Her parents were saying exactly what she thought they would. That Harry was a prime target for Voldemort, that being too close to Harry would put her into unacceptable danger. Her mother and father were worried that she would end up getting hurt, that she was underage anyway, and they all needed to stay at Hogwarts if it re-opened the next year. They did not know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all planned on leaving to go on a mission to defeat Voldemort with her being left behind to wait. She knew and accepted all of this it didn't however mean that she was going to like it and leave it at that.

Percy's return and the ensuing row had stirred up a hornet's nest in her parents that wasn't going to settle down anytime soon.

"Ginny, I know that you've wanted this for a long time." Her mother spoke gently to her now. "It's just that with this war, you need to be very careful, both of you are just so young Ginny"

"Molly, Harry is going to be of age soon," Arthur told her graciously.

"I know but I just wanted them to-" Molly said sounding tremulous.

"We can't keep sheltering them from what's out there Molly. They have to grow up sometime and the sooner the better I think," Arthur said smiling gently to his wife but with an air of resolution.

"Yes, I just care about both of them and I never thought it would happen, oh I did so hope though I admit it," her mother stated looking between Arthur and Ginny, with a tremulously warm smile.

"It is nice I agree I'll have to speak with Harry about it," her father stated and Ginny knew with a sinking feeling that she had to tell them the truth. They would find out about it and she had been stupid not to tell them straight away. They would talk about it to Harry and she didn't think Harry would hesitate to tell them what had happened. With a slight blush she wished she could fight down she looked to her parents.

"Mum, Dad" Ginny began awkwardly, best to get it over with quickly, Ginny thought. "Actually, Harry and I broke up at the funeral"

Her mother's face fell at these words and she looked sympathetically at her and her father frowned.

"I don't understand why would he do that?" Arthur questioned, he watched Ginny intently now.

"Yes why would he do that, Ginny?" Her mother echoed the question, glancing at Arthur then turned a concerned face to Ginny.

Ginny sighed heavily and looked to her mother. She wouldn't tell them about his mission to defeat Voldemort nor that Ron and Hermione were joining him. Ginny felt she owed them that much at least, saying any of this to her parents would surely cause them to interfere and that was the last thing she wanted them to do.

"Well it's pretty much as Percy said, to protect me. He's afraid that being with me, will make me a target to -- Voldemort," she stated boldly, her mother flinched and she saw her father's hands twitch for a moment.

"Ginny, I don't want you to use that name!" hissed Molly vehemently getting to her feet and looming over Ginny. The effect made her feel small for a moment and she didn't like the feeling at all.

"Now Molly we shouldn't get upset," Arthur, said standing up to place a hand on his wife's arm. "Harry is doing what he thinks best Ginny is too young to be facing these dangers."

"I'm not too young!" Ginny retorted standing up now and still finding that her parents easily still towered over her. She hadn't meant to snap like that but from hearing it too many times today she felt she needed to defend herself.

"Ginny, what are you talking about? Of course you're too young you still have two years to complete at Hogwarts" Molly snapped back hotly, her back looked ridgid with anger.

"I went to the Department of Mysteries I faced Voldemort in my first year!" Ginny found herself yelling, she had felt strained from the morning's row with Percy and now she was fighting with her mother. Her stomach twisted in a guilty knot but couldn't stop herself now that she started.

"You were too young then and now, you all were Ginny. I wouldn't have wanted or allowed Harry to face these things, none of you should have to you're just so young Ginny," Molly pleaded with Ginny, her hands balled and shaking as she spoke.

"I'm not that young anymore, Mother," Ginny shot back, she was feeling highly frustrated now.

"Molly, Ginny isn't a little girl anymore," Arthur said to Molly, then looked over to Ginny. "However you are not an adult Ginny, you are still our responsibility," Arthur said sternly to her.

Ginny looked at her father her jaw clenched and blinking back a stinging in her eyes. She hated this, arguing with her parents and feeling that she would always be the youngest and most coddled. She knew her parents meant well and even that they were right, that she wasn't ready. That thought left her trembling and she backed up a few steps from her parents.

"Ginny, Harry may be an adult soon and he will do what he wants but you shouldn't be getting involved in this war I won't risk losing you," Molly said tearfully, moving toward Ginny. Ginny looked defiantly at her mother, her eyes watering.

"I know Mum," Ginny said starting to turn away from her mother. "I need to be alone"

Ginny fled from her stunned parents and up the stairs, she thought she heard the front door opening as her feet pounded on the stairs in her quick retreating climb of the stairs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Percy entered into the Burrow, Charlie and Bill just behind him. He saw Ginny running up the stairs and his parents standing watching her run away from them. Molly and Arthur turned as one to see them; Molly immediately went to Percy.

"Oh Percy!" Molly exclaimed wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Mum," Percy said squirming in his mother's embrace.

Bill and Charlie sniggered at Percy, earning a glare from Percy. Percy then looked over to his father who was watching cautiously.

"Mum," Percy said putting his hands on her shoulders breaking the embrace. "I want to say something to both of you, before I lose my nerve"

Molly clasped her hands together her eyes brightly watching him, Arthur walked over and stood behind his wife and placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

"What is it you want to say, Son?" Arthur spoke to Percy in a gentle manner.

Bill and Charlie backed away but still watched the conversation. Percy looked between his parents, feeling less nettled with Fred and George absent.

"I wanted to say.. " Percy began looking over to Bill for a moment and receiving a reassuring nod. "That I was wrong, for what I said, not just about you Father but also about doubting you."

Molly's lower lip trembled and she put her hands on her mouth and let out a little squeak. Arthur still held his hands on her shoulders and held his gaze on Percy.

"Fred and George were wrong, I did visit you in St. Mungo's. I was standing outside the room, you were asleep and Bill was there; just watching you. He didn't know I was looking in and I couldn't bring myself to come into the room and left. It was one of the most difficult things for me to see… and admit to," Percy finished, his hands visibly shaking He clasped them to stop their trembling.

"I didn't know you were there Percy, I wouldn't have turned you away," Bill admitted sounding regretful.

"I didn't want to disturb either of you, and I was still too hurt to accept the jumper Mum," Percy said looking to Bill and then his mother. "I wanted to prove myself, to show everyone in the family and everyone else that the Weasleys are worth a damn, that we weren't a joke," Percy finished boldly and his parent's reaction was not what he expected. His mother had tears rolling down her cheeks. His father looked on with a mixture of pride and sympathy.

"Looks like we have a lot of that going around lately don't we Molly?" Arthur asked looking down to his wife as Molly looked up at him seeming a little startled by the question.

"Well, yes we do it seems," Molly uttered in a quavering tone, but there was a smile on her face now. "My babies are all growing so fast"

Percy frowned at his parent's words, not sure who else they could be talking about. His father looked at him now and stepped forward toward him.

"I think that is a good start Percy, my son," Arthur spoke the words as if he hadn't used them in ages. Arthur placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and gripped him there firmly. Percy lifted a slightly shaking hand and returned the gesture. Percy's throat was suddenly feeling very constricted now, he had missed his family dearly.

"Thank you, Dad," Percy said using the informal name for first time since he was five years old. His mother broke down in tears and hugged him again sobbing into his shoulder. Bill and Charlie followed suite and joined in on the large family hug that didn't at all feel awkward at the moment to Percy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny reached the level of the house where her room was; she had just seen her door close with a glimpse of Petunia. Ginny surmised, with annoyance, that Mrs. Dursley had been listening in on the conversation downstairs. She was stalking toward her room, about to lay it out with Petunia that she didn't appreciate things like that when she saw Fred and George's door was open slightly.

"Well, we can't tell Ginny about them…" George's voice drifted out from the door. Ginny approached slowly to the door, forgetting for the moment all about Mrs. Dursley's spying.

"Why not? She deserves to know," Fred said.

"Yeah, but they were talking about bits of his soul, the last one Ginny messed with came to life -- or tried to, remember?" George pointed out to Fred. Ginny's pulse began to quicken. They couldn't mean who she thought they did; they couldn't be talking about it.

"Yeah, I remember how he tried to kill her; I think she has a right to help Harry finish him," Fred stated, sounding surly.

"I know that, Fred, but I don't want a repeat of the Chamber; I don't want one of HIS souls hurting her again," George's hissed harshly. Ginny was rigid with tension now. They were talking about it; they were talking about what had happened to her in her first year and what was this about more of his soul? She had to know; unlike Petunia she would admit to her spying.

"I can't believe that's how he's survived for so long, a divided soul." Fred said as Ginny pushed the door open and rushed into the room closing the door behind her. Fred was looking at her in shock and to Ginny's surprise George was watching her with a slightly pale face. She leaned against the door looking at the both of them, her hand gripping the knob so tightly her knuckles were going white.

"Ginny, you shouldn't have heard that," George admonished her with a look of chagrin.

"If you're talking about what happened to me in that chamber, then I want to know. I want to know what it has to do with what Harry is going to do," Ginny told the twins tensely. Harry may want to protect her from another Chamber incident, but what he didn't realize was that she couldn't live with herself if anything happened to him and she didn't do anything to have helped.

"She should know, she had one of them in her hands -- spent an entire year with it and she doesn't even know, George!" Fred exclaimed, gesticulating at Ginny now. Ginny was certain now that they were talking about the Diary but didn't know what it had to do with the present.

"What's going on? You two told me that you would help me and now you're being all secretive on me." Ginny accused them both.

George gave a resigned sigh and nodded toward Fred who looked to Ginny.

"Ginny, that Diary, it had a part of… You-Know-Who's soul in it; not just his memories but also, an actual part of him was in that Diary. Not only that but…" Fred said to her.

"Voldemort," Ginny stated simply to which Fred paused his next words.

"Wha-?" George muttered.

"His name is Voldemort, or Tom Riddle if you like but don't call him that anymore. You give him power by being afraid to say his name out loud," Ginny said to them; she had heard Hermione and Dumbledore mention this. She saw how Lupin, Sirius and Harry all call him Voldemort; she didn't see any reason to do otherwise. Ginny felt that it was time that her brothers did the same.

"All right, Voldemort," Fred dared boldly. "Anyway, the Diary isn't or wasn't the only one; there were others made from his soul, Ginny. That's what Harry is hunting; that is what Harry has to destroy before he can fight Voldemort."

"Yeah, I didn't want you to get mixed up in all that again; I didn't want history to repeat itself," George cautioned Ginny. She always felt amused that George seemed to be the more cautious of the twins.

"Well, it won't, George," Ginny stated boldly to them both and received a wry grin from Fred. "Because we're all going to help him, not just Ron. Harry needs you two as well: look at all the things you've invented!"

"That's our girl!" Fred chortled clapping his hands together. "Weasleys don't take things lying down!"

George even smiled now; taking an air of mock modesty, he looked over to Ginny.

"Well, if you put it that way, of course we should all help Harry. Then only question is how? He's not going to like us barging into this I reckon," George mused, looking between Fred and Ginny now.

"Looks like Phase one of our little plan has worked; now on to phase two.," Fred said to George and Ginny, still grinning widely.

"What's phase two?" Ginny said, suppressing a giggle at Fred's comical look.

"Glad you asked, cause I'd like to know," George joked to Ginny with a wink. "I hate it when he gets that maniac look in his eye,"

"Here's what I was thinking we should do next…" Fred said as they began to plan their next move, all of them sharing equally excited grins. Ginny had to admit it; she sure enjoyed having six older brothers at times. She never had to research what they already knew and that they were willing to share with her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry wasn't sure how long they had been outside practicing their spells, perhaps a half an hour or so. He had called a halt to their practice, thinking that the Weasley parents would get worried soon if they didn't return to the Burrow. They hadn't gone too far from it in the first place, but Harry didn't want to worry them unnecessarily. Ron seemed the most hesitant of the three to return. Harry could understand why, as well: he wasn't sure he wanted to see Percy's face either right now.

"We should practice Occulmency later Harry," Hermione suggested as they walked back to the Burrow.

"Yeah," Harry muttered in a non-committal way, he was still feeling tense about being at the house. He was still not certain that he should be there putting them all in danger; he felt, somehow, it might be safer with him gone.

"Shame we didn't do anything with your cloak Harry, you did get it back from the Astronomy Tower didn't you?" Ron asked Harry with a frown.

"Oh, yeah. Well, actually Professor McGonagall did; sent it to me this morning, in fact. Your mother gave me the package it was in; it was sent by special messenger, apparently," Harry said, wondering at how the security of post had changed, it seemed that Owls were less trusted not to get intercepted and so people were being sent more often now to bring the more sensitive things. An Invisibility Cloak ranked high amongst those things.

"That's good, I was worried for a moment, that the Ministry might have gotten it being so close to the-" Ron stopped short of saying 'The scene of the crime'. "Well I suppose we should go see if Fred and George have chased off Percy yet." Ron changed the subject.

"Oh, that reminds me: how did it go last night when they wanted to talk to you?" Harry asked and saw Ron's eyes go wide and turn away from Harry hastily.

"What? Did they get you back for the howler?" Harry said trying not to smile too much.

"N-no, well not entirely… There was something else they wanted to talk to me about," Ron said awkwardly now, still not looking at Harry. However, Ron did look to Hermione for support; she watched Ron for a moment, frowning.

"It wasn't about Ginny, was it, Ron?" she asked him tentatively.

Ron looked a little ill now and visibly gulped, then nodded. Harry frowned at Ron even more, not sure why the guilty expression.

"What's wrong, Ron? You didn't tell them about the Horcruxes did you?" Harry asked thinking nothing else would have made him look so guilty.

Again Ron silently nodded and Hermione sighed at his side and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder comforting him.

"What!" Harry had stopped walking now, the Burrow was in plain sight but not so close that anyone in the house could hear them. Hermione gave Harry a placatory look; she seemed very sympathetic to Ron just now.

"I'm sorry Harry; it just… slipped out." Ron looked miserable now. "I was just yelling at them about the howler, about how you were keeping Ginny safe and that it didn't have anything to do with how good a witch she was."

"Go on," Harry prompted seeing Ron stuck for words.

"Harry what does it matter if they know?" Hermione asked. "It's not like they would go telling everyone about it,"

"That's not the point, Hermione," Harry snapped harshly at her. "The more people who know, the more who are in danger and the more chances that Voldemort-" Ron started at the name "-will find out!" Harry finished.

"Harry, please! There's no need for this; Ron feels bad already. Besides we could use Fred and George's help anyway!" Hermione added in an anxious tone.

Harry paused for a moment to think about that, she did have a point he thought. They were brilliant, just look at all they had made in their joke shop.

"Well, be more careful, ok Ron? We can't afford more 'slips' like that. How did they get to that part anyways?" Harry asked of Ron.

"They brought up the Chamber and that Diary and I sort of said Harry destroyed that Horcrux and that part of his soul wouldn't harm her anymore'." Ron said to Harry looking apologetically.

Harry sighed and shook his head, this was going to be harder to keep secret if they weren't more careful. Harry knew he could trust the twins, but he couldn't keep risking more people finding out about the Horcruxes.

"It's all right Ron, I'm not angry with you; sorry I snapped at you," Harry said, and meant it. Ron smiled and nodded as they resumed walking back to the Burrow. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione seemed to be holding hands unconsciously.

They walked into the Burrow to see that Percy was speaking with his parents in the living room. Fred, George and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. Bill and Charlie were in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast, which reminded Harry that he hadn't seen Fleur here today or yesterday. Arthur looked up from speaking with Percy and gave the new arrivals a big grin.

"Oh, good! I'm glad that's sorted out now," Mr. Weasley said, standing up now and approaching Harry. "Listen I have to be at work soon but I'm taking your Aunt to St. Mungo's to see her husband and son. Before I do there is something I must discuss with you and her."

Harry looked up at Arthur slightly startled at this turn of events, being asked about the care of family members. For he knew that his uncle Vernon and Dudley was the only possible thing that Mr. Weasley would want to talk to him and his Aunt about.

"Alright," Harry said with a slight nod and followed Arthur up the stairs. Ron and Hermione stayed behind and he heard Mrs. Weasley call Ron over to where she was sitting with Percy. Harry noted that Percy seemed to be getting on well with his parents now. He wondered what had been said in the absence.

They entered the room to find his Aunt standing at the window; she looked over at them harshly.

"Well? Am I to be let out at last?" she shot at them angrily.

"Yes, I am going to take you to St. Mungo's, but there was something I need to discuss with both of you first," Arthur said, making sure the door was closed behind them. Harry wondered vaguely where Ginny was if she wasn't downstairs and wasn't in her room. He could still smell that flowery scent in the room and focused for a moment on that instead of his aunt and what Mr. Weasley was saying.

"Both? Why him?" Petunia questioned Arthur snidely.

"Well it concerns your husband and son's state of mind; don't worry they are still sane," Arthur responded to Petunia's sudden look of horror. "It is just that we think it might be best to modify your husband's memory, to make him forget what happened last night. It was horrible and it would allow you to return to him."

"Yes!" Petunia said, excitedly. "That would be good. You can do that? Is it safe?"

"Uh.. Well, mostly, but there have been cases of side effects of forgetfulness" Arthur warned her. "However I can ensure that his memory of the night will be removed and he will forget that you're-"

"That I am as he is; I will have nothing to do with it. I am as you have said… a Muggle," Aunt Petunia had cut him off.

"I thought you might say that; I just wanted to make sure that both parties were in agreement," Mr. Weasley said with a glance to Harry. "That way your husband, and your son, I think, will forget that horrible night and we can all leave that behind us."

"How far back can you modify memories? Can you make us forget HIM?" Petunia shot, giving a nasty look to Harry. Mr. Weasley's demeanor changed rapidly. Harry was immediately pulled back into the conversation.

"Now, I won't have you talking about Harry like that; he's your nephew! What you are suggesting is far too drastic, it would permanently-"

"I don't care! I've had enough of this magic; I've had enough of being tormented by being reminded of what I am. I want to forget it all, I want to forget that I ever knew the name Harry Potter!" Petunia said vehemently, her arms shaking with rage now.

"You want to forget me? I tormented you? What about what you did to me? Shutting me up in a cabinet for the first ten years of my life isn't tormenting?" Harry was incensed forgetting that Mr. Weasley was there. How could Petunia hate him so much to say these things? He disliked her immensely before but now he positively loathed her.

"We did what we could to stamp it out of you, but no you're too much like your father!" Petunia shot snidely at him. "Just like your parents, you're a freak and I hate the day you ever came into our home!"

Mr. Weasley tried to get their attention, tried to calm them before things got too out of hand.

"Yeah, you always hated my parents, especially my mother!" Harry seethed now.

"I didn't hate her,; I hated the magic she got involved in, and let herself become the freak that she was.," Aunt Petunia howled, tears could be seen in her eyes. _The "and let herself become the freak that she was" part doesn't make sense in that context. What are you trying to say?_

"That's enough!" Mr. Weasley commanded and Harry stopped his retort, respecting that he was in the Weasley's home.

"I will take you to St. Mungo's now; this conversation is at an end now," Arthur said in a controlled tone. "Harry, you should stay here with the rest; I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's alright Mr. Weasley… I'm the one that should be sorry, for yelling," Harry said, his body still trembling from the anger but feeling ashamed at losing it in front of Mr. Weasley.

"That's quite alright, I can understand," Mr. Weasley said looking at Harry's Aunt now.

Harry left the room and saw, to his surprise, that Ginny, Fred and George were standing out in the hallway. They all looked stunned but the twins were sporting surly looks at the room Harry had just left.

"She's leaving now, they're going to modify the memory's memories of my Uncle and cousin, maybe my Aunt, to too. She wants to do it anyways… to forget…" Harry's face felt hot and he couldn't look at them. He turned to go to stairs that lead to the attic.

"You two go downstairs, see if Percy's still here," Harry heard Ginny say to the twins and then "Harry, wait!" she called to him as he was on the middle step of the stairs. Amazingly he did just that; he didn't know why he did, he just wanted to be alone. Moments later, her hand in his, he felt a calm enter him as they ascended to the attic floor.

Ginny was silent for a while as they sat on an old trunk, just sitting beside him as Harry had his head in his hands. Ginny just laid a comforting arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're always here for you Harry, you know that, right? That we are your family," Ginny said to him consolingly.

"I know," Harry's voice shuddered with emotion; Harry's his heart seemed to be aching and torn at the same time. His hands still shook as he tried to fight back tears of pain. He had hated those years at the Dursleys and loved his time at the Burrow. This place was his home, this family was his family, and he could never deny them to himself. How could he protect them from the danger around himself? He felt it was all his fault somehow. Her presence was a great comfort to him now as he just sat there as he let years of resentment and anger toward the Dursleys slowly flow out of him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Percy had just finished speaking with Ron and he thought it was quite a good start to the continuing process ofpatching things up. Percy had told Ron how he truly was proud of Ron's achievements in the past two years. Ron seemed to take it in but still seemed standoffish and Percy knew he could only do so much to reach Ron. Percy had always felt that Ron should follow his lead, however now he felt that Ron should just strive to do his best, to not let things lie as he had seen him do so many times before.

Moments later, his father was coming down the stairs with Mrs. Durlsey, his mother having told him who she was. Ron took this moment to get up from the couch they had been sitting on and go over to Hermione. His father went out the door after kissing his mother goodbye and apparated from a precise spot about a meter from the front door. Shortly after that, the twins came down stairs giving him dark looks. Sighing, he knew he would have to have it out with them as well. They would probably be the most difficult to deal with and he wasn't even sure it was worth it. He had his parents again and that was enough, he thought, not to mention that most of his brothers seemed to be ok with him now.

Bill came over to the couch giving tea to his mother and sitting down himself. Ron and Hermione were talking over in a corner with Charlie and Molly had gestured to the twins to join her and Percy. They did so looking grudgingly about it.

"Bill? I just noticed something, where is Fleur?" Percy asked politely, he had been told that she was staying here and had seen no sign of her yet.

In the moment that Bill was about to answer there was a great thunderous crashing noise from outside. Molly shot up holding a hand to her chest, the twins jumping up and over to the windows. Ron had grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor.

"We're under attack!" Ron's panicked voice rang out, while Hermione seemed to struggle between wanting to get up and wanting to keep down from the windows. Charlie however was laughing at the bunch having been near a window and seeing exactly what the commotion was.

"Merlin's beard, what is that?" Molly exclaimed.

"It's-" Bill started, a smile spreading across his face, Percy had now gone to one of the windows, feeling that this was defiantly not an attack.

"Fleur!" Bill finished as Percy saw outside the window a large carriage, not as big as the Beauxbatons school carriage but larger than normal, was now sitting outside their home. It was white and gold with beautiful stallions hitched to it. A door opened and out stepped Fleur followed by her mother and sister.

"'ello Beel, I 'ave returned!" Fleur exclaimed happily as Bill ran outside and hugged her.

"Oh, Phlegm," Hermione muttered, still on the floor with Ron, who was starting to look abashed.


End file.
